


Второй шанс

by marla666



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 22:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 27,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10500630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marla666/pseuds/marla666
Summary: Однажды Мо Сизлаку действительно везет и он становится вполне успешным предпринимателем, выпускающим собственную марку бурбона. Во время одной из поездок в столицу по делам он встречает человека, который уже два года как уехал из Спрингфилда.





	1. Глава 1. Предчувствие

**Author's Note:**

> \- фанфик является сиквелом работы "Сердце в клетке" (но можно читать и отдельно);  
> \- АУ, фоновая смерть второстепенного персонажа в упоминаниях;  
> \- альтернативное развитие событий серий «Flaming Moe» и “Whiskey Business”;  
> \- авторское описание гипноза и его эффекта;  
> \- написано для команды fandom Matt Groening 2016

Стояло раннее утро: безоблачное, солнечное и еще прохладное с ночи. Лето вообще выдалось не очень жарким - температура воздуха не поднималась выше двадцати пяти, ни ливней, ни гроз, никаких неприятных сюрпризов. Идеальная погода для поездки. Мо в очередной раз поправил зеркало заднего вида в салоне и наконец-то завел машину. Автомобиль был новенький, Сизлак приноравливался к нему второй день. Пересесть на Додж Дюранго после довольно компактного Форда Мустанг было непривычно, но предыдущая машина пала жертвой пьяного клиента, который врезался в нее прямо возле таверны. К счастью, Мо в тот момент находился за барной стойкой, когда с улицы раздался ужасный грохот и металлический скрежет, а затем протяжно загудел автомобильный клаксон.  
Невменяемый водитель, надиравшийся в его баре буквально пять минут назад, в результате аварии совсем не пострадал, банально вырубившись за рулем своего Ленд Ровера и пуская слюни во сне. А вот передняя часть машины Мо тогда превратилась в покореженную гармошку. Он не слишком расстроился из-за этого инцидента, поскольку, во-первых, его самого в тот момент в салоне не было, во-вторых, страховка покрывала все убытки, а в-третьих, тот автомобиль ему уже порядком надоел. На самом деле Сизлак любил большие машины, в которых его не преследовало гаденькое ощущение, что вот-вот соприкоснешься задом с асфальтом. 

Злосчастный красный Мустанг он купил в состоянии эйфории от всех произошедших с ним тогда событий просто, чтобы выпендриться: первая крупная прибыль от массовых продаж собственной марки бурбона слегка вскружила ему голову. Сизлаку вообще тогда казалось, что он попал в некую альтернативную версию своей собственной жизни – там, где ему хоть в чем-то повезло и все не пошло крахом на следующий день. Хотя сама история начиналась, как обычно, – хуже некуда.  
Слишком затяжная депрессия, слишком, на взгляд Мо, счастливые и безучастные к нему люди вокруг, очередная попытка суицида, закончившаяся неудачей. Хотя сейчас он с содроганием думал о том, что было бы, не порвись тогда злосчастная веревка. Не было бы ни искреннего беспокойства друзей, ни поездки в столицу с целью растормошить и развеселить его. Гомер, Мардж и Ленни с Карлом тогда подарили ему костюм, который он теперь заслуженно считал счастливым. Неожиданный презент от действительно близких людей на самом деле поднял ему настроение. Сизлак в нем выглядел как-то по-другому и ощущал себя совершенно по-новому.

Казалось бы, на что может повлиять приобретение новой одежды? Но одно, на первый взгляд, незначительное изменение потянуло за собой цепочку всех остальных – встреча с бизнесменами, которых заинтересовали Мо и его бурбон собственного изготовления. Переговоры, собственная компания, а затем первое публичное предложение акций на бирже, которое по всем показателям было довольно успешным. Люди с охотой вкладывали деньги в производство алкоголя – стабильный источник прибыли при любых экономических изменениях.  
Было странно, что ни на одном этапе становления его бизнеса с ним не случилось привычной череды несчастий, никакая дурацкая случайность не разрушила то, что так хорошо начиналось. Та, предыдущая версия Сизлака обязательно бы облажалась – в самый ответственный момент он бы остался без штанов или ляпнул что-нибудь такое, от чего люди, брезгливо скривив лицо, отвернулись бы и махнули на него рукой. Словом, в какой-то момент все пошло бы не так, как всегда. После того, как схлынул первый восторг от успеха, Мо, по мере возможности, постарался быть осторожным – думать, а потом действовать. Анализировать прошлый неудачный опыт. Не бросаться в омут с головой.  
Было тяжело, но Сизлаку уже не раз в жизни приходилось проклинать свою импульсивность, а теперь у него были вполне реальные причины постараться ее обуздать. 

Впрочем, в бизнес-кругах Мо все равно считали чудаковатым и грубым типом, но пока акции его компании росли в цене – все исправно ему улыбались. Его это вполне устраивало. Да и основную часть времени он все равно проводил дома в Спрингфилде, занимаясь организацией производства и своим баром.  
Персонал таверны пришлось расширить и взять дополнительно еще одного бармена. Впрочем, и сам Сизлак старался чаще появляться в собственном заведении: клиентам нравилось, когда алкоголь им наливает парень, лицо которого изображено на этикетке бутылки. Даже если это не слишком симпатичное лицо. В этот раз концепция его таверны не претерпела никаких особенных изменений – это было частью истории «Бурбона Мо». Старая публика продолжала колоритно напиваться, занимая свои обычные места возле барной стойки, а новая потихоньку прибывала. Мо даже подумал, что стоило бы разузнать о возможности открытия филиала бара в столице.

Собственно, туда он сейчас и направлялся, но по другим делам: предстояла очередная встреча с Гленом и Кеном, а также обсуждение новой рекламной кампании, которую нужно было обязательно запустить ближе к концу года, к Рождеству. Сизлак очень надеялся, что рекламщики не будут настаивать на том, чтобы он изображал Гринча для серии каких-нибудь невероятно креативных праздничных билбордов.

С личной жизнью по-прежнему не везло. Конечно, на нем уже не горело неоновой вывеской клеймо абсолютного неудачника, что было несомненным плюсом. Теперь люди не шарахались от него так, как раньше, но и особыми успехами у девушек он похвастаться не мог. Несколько краткосрочных романов, заканчивающихся в очередной раз из-за его нетерпеливости и спешки, принесли ему только разочарование.  
– Знаешь что, милый, – столичная девушка Мо, Тина, неизменно добавляла «милый» в конце каждого обращения к нему, это звучало до ужаса странно, – у тебя на лбу написано, что ты хочешь привязать к себе кого-нибудь до гробовой доски. Перестань смотреть на женщин с отчаянной надеждой на вечную любовь, это пугает гораздо больше, чем твоя специфичная внешность.  
Тина была миниатюрной брюнеткой с карими глазами. Свои длинные волосы она собирала в высокий хвост. Работала на полставки в столичной библиотеке, а по выходным пекла вкусные шоколадные кексы, которые относила на продажу в кофейню рядом с ее домом. С Сизлаком они познакомились как раз в этой кофейне одним воскресным вечером. Тина рассказала ему о поэзии в древней Японии и обещала поделиться рецептом пирожных.

Они встречались около двух месяцев, то есть виделись пару раз в неделю, когда Мо приезжал по делам или просто так. Сизлак даже подумывал менять место жительства, но Тина наотрез отказалась от «нового уровня» отношений, объяснив это тем, что ее вполне устраивало развлекаться вместе, но не более того. После полученного ценного совета от уже бывшей на тот момент девушки Мо даже слегка растерялся, совершенно забыв прокричать в сторону захлопнувшейся двери: «Иди к черту!». Не то чтобы он и правда строил далекоидущие планы, но было обидно, тем более что Тина была права.  
Он не строил иллюзии на тему того, что хоть одна из подмигивающих ему на вечеринках «для своих» симпатичных женщин, заинтересовалась бы Мо из прошлой жизни – владельцем разваливающейся таверны для отъявленных алкоголиков. В лучшем случае, они бы прошли мимо него на улице, а в худшем – перешли бы на другую сторону дороги, попытайся он завести с ними разговор. Впрочем, на случай очередного желания впасть в депрессию по поводу отсутствия отношений, у Сизлака осталась та самая оборвавшаяся веревка, которую он нежно называл «Моя петелька». Он носил ее с собой как напоминание о том, что всегда может быть намного хуже, чем сейчас.

Мо планировал пробыть в столице несколько дней. Уже этим вечером он был приглашен в качестве гостя на очередное светское мероприятие по случаю открытия какой-то очень модной выставки современного искусства. Глен и Кен, которые фактически стали его бизнес-ангелами, приняли в ее организации не последнее участие. Временами Сизлак думал, что в качестве «ангелов» они получали с его бизнеса неоправданно много, хотя с объективной точки зрения все было честно. Да и не существовало бы никакого «Бурбона Мо» без качественного финансового пинка под зад.

Сегодняшний план был довольно прост: немного выпить со своими инвесторами, кратко обсудить новую рекламную кампанию, которую нужно было запустить в декабре, рассказать пару анекдотов, распугать несколько симпатичных девушек попыткой сделать комплимент и, может быть, уйти в свой отель с какой-нибудь не очень красивой или достаточно пьяной. Мо выехал в столицу загодя и пока не особо спешил, тем более, что недавнее происшествие с его предыдущим автомобилем оставило неприятный осадок, так что гнать на полную на новой машине не было смысла. Дорога до города даже с черепашьей скоростью занимала максимум четыре часа. Он проехал мимо заправки, рядом с которой находилось небольшое придорожное кафе. Голодным Мо не был, потому не стал останавливаться, лишь немного притормозил, чтобы настроить приемник на новую волну.

С самого утра его преследовало странное предчувствие, будто должно случиться нечто важное. Это происходило с Сизлаком нередко и, как правило, в такие дни он ожидал какой-нибудь судьбоносной встречи. Находясь в своем баре, он иногда представлял, что сейчас откроются двери, и войдет Она. Или Он – после определенных событий в своей жизни Мо иногда думал и о таком варианте. Однако его снова и снова ждало разочарование. Люди заходили в его таверну пропустить стаканчик, но никого из них Мо не мог отнести к той самой или тому самому с заглавной буквы. Сизлак знал, что его действительно любят балбесы-друзья, для которых возле барной стойки всегда были свободны стулья, но ничего не мог с собой поделать: он все равно кого-то отчаянно ждал.  
Подгоняемый собственными эмоциями и предвкушением чего-то особенного, Мо доехал до столицы на полтора часа раньше, чем запланировал – он никогда не был слишком осторожным водителем и его попытки не спешить не увенчались особым успехом. Впрочем, трасса была полупустая и хотелось слегка притопить педаль газа, подпевая радио и стараясь не фальшивить слишком сильно.

Он остановился в отеле “Добрый Лось” - в довольно комфортабельном районе города недалеко от центра. Это было достаточно большое шестиэтажное здание из серого камня с колоннами, украшавшими его центральный фасад. В окнах виднелись светло-зеленые гардины и солнцезащитные вертикальные жалюзи. С левой стороны от отеля находилась небольшая закусочная с неоновой вывеской «Кулинария домашней еды». Справа же располагалось здание парикмахерской. Обычно здесь было довольно тихо, что особенно нравилось Мо. Он приезжал сюда не в первый раз, и его все устраивало – и стоимость, и возможность привести кого-нибудь на ночь, и расположение. Сизлак пробыл в номере совсем недолго, выбрал свой любимый костюм для предстоящего вечера и отправился прогуляться по городу. Ему нравилось неторопливо прохаживаться по улицам столицы, представляя себя местным жителем, разглядывая прохожих и яркие витрины.  
На входе в музей было не протолкнуться, хотя вечер по случаю открытия организовывался только для прессы и приглашенных гостей. Он поднялся по широкой лестнице, прошел через вестибюль и очутился в самом помещении музея. Миловидная девушка на входе проверила наличие его имени в списках, и только после этого широкоплечий охранник в строгом черном костюме открыл перед ним дверь в зал с самой экспозицией.

Выставка оказалась не очень большой и умещалась в одном просторном помещении, однако народу здесь толпилось предостаточно. В основном это были богачи, аристократы и бизнесмены, пришедшие для знакомства с нужными людьми и общения с деловыми партнерами. По всему периметру комнаты расположились видеокамеры, гости давали интервью репортерам местного телевидения. Мо легко влился в толпу, тем более теперь от него никто не шарахался, разве что косились иногда не слишком одобрительно, пытаясь скрыть это за вежливым интересом. Но по большей части ему было все равно – Сизлаку нравилось, когда его принимают за своего, из-за чего бы это ни происходило. И хоть светские мероприятия существенно отличались от неистовства несущейся за каким-нибудь несчастным толпы, жаждущей вершить суд Линча, чувствовать себя частью их было ничем не хуже.

Глен и Кен болтали с типом с фиолетовыми волосами, торчащими в разные стороны, вероятнее всего, тем самым художником, автором странноватой, на вкус Мо, выставки. Экспонаты являли собой всевозможные бытовые предметы – от полупустого ящика с гнилой картошкой до серии сюрреалистичных газетных коллажей.  
– Привет, Мо! – поднял руку в приветственном жесте Глен, когда Сизлак с ними поравнялся. – Как успехи с новой рекламной кампанией?  
– Еще не знаю, – Мо пожал плечами. – Совещание по ней только завтра после обеда.  
– Мы посоветовали тебе очень хороших специалистов в этом деле, – сказал Кен. – Но ты все равно звони, если что. На примете есть еще лучшие, правда и услуги их на порядок дороже.  
– Кстати, это наш партнер – Моррис Сизлак, – сообщил Глен парню с фиолетовой шевелюрой. – Автор бурбона «Старина Мо» и наш «злобный тролль».  
Это была шутка, на которую полагалось улыбаться, что Мо и попытался сделать. Результат вполне оправдывал прозвище, которым с детства наградил его приятель Фрэнк, впоследствии скончавшийся из-за неосторожно продегустированного маринованного яйца. По правде говоря, Сизлак не особо противился этой кличке: было бы странно, если бы его прозвали очаровашкой. Неважно, как тебя называют, если все же принимают за вполне нормального человека и хотят иметь с тобой дело.  
– А это Хью, автор всех представленных здесь шедевров, – лучезарно улыбнулся Кен.  
– Очень приятно, – художник зыркнул на Мо из-за прозрачных стекол очков в толстой черной оправе и протянул руку. – А вы и правда злобный?  
– Только по понедельникам, то есть как раз сегодня, – ответил Сизлак, отвечая на рукопожатие.  
– Как вам моя выставка? – спросил Хью, с плохо скрываемой гордостью обводя рукой зал, возле каждой стены которого в притворном восторге ахали и охали люди.  
– Вполне в духе современности, – выдал подслушанную несколько минут назад в толпе фразу Мо, и добавил уже от себя. – Особенно мне понравился заблеванный унитаз. Почти как в моем баре в худшие дни.  
– Спасибо, рвота моя собственная.  
– Кхм, – Сизлак поперхнулся, потому что, во-первых, перед этим как раз схватил с подноса разносчика какой-то бокал, не глядя, и отхлебнул достаточно гадкого и сладкого алкоголя, а во-вторых, совершенно не ожидал такой реплики. – Э-э-э, поверьте, очень реалистично, будто это сделал настоящий пропойца в настоящем баре.  
– Вы так думаете? – Хью выглядел чрезвычайно довольным.  
– Мо у нас эксперт в таких вещах, он, ко всему прочему, владелец небольшой таверны в Спрингфилде, – рассмеялся Глен. – Очень колоритное заведение.  
– И как же оно называется?  
– «Таверна Мо», – ответил Сизлак, почему-то чувствуя себя глупо.  
– В стиле гиперреализма, мне нравится, – художник тряхнул фиолетовой челкой. – Обязательно зайду, если буду в ваших краях.  
– Только унитаз с собой не берите, у меня там такие есть, – добавил Мо в попытке пошутить, после чего мужчины сдержанно рассмеялись.  
– Боюсь, что до конца выставки этот арт-объект уже купят, – сказал Хью.  
Сизлаку очень хотелось сказать, что он не забрал бы себе подобный шедевр даже с доплатой, но тут к художнику подлетела стайка восторженных барышень, очевидно, ценительниц современного искусства, и они заговорили о своем. Мо с его деловыми партнерами отошли немного в сторону для того, чтобы обсудить парочку финансовых вопросов. Пока они разговаривали, Хью с барышнями удалились в другой конец зала, а вскоре под благовидным предлогом ушли и Глен с Кеном, оставив Мо в одиночестве.

Он еще немного побродил по залам музея, присоединяясь к тому или иному разговору, в котором участвовали более-менее знакомые личности. Никаких судьбоносных встреч: выставка была откровенно скучной и непонятной для Мо, а все присутствующие предпочитали говорить об искусстве, делая вид, что они в нем разбираются.

Зачастую ради проведенной не в одиночестве ночи Сизлак готов был болтать о какой угодно ерунде, а также выслушивать совершенно неинтересные ему рассуждения. Но сегодня на это странным образом не было настроения.  
В конце концов, Мо, однозначно оценив вечер как бесперспективный и скучный, тихонько выскользнул из здания музея. Сначала он хотел вызвать такси и поехать в отель, но затем решил прогуляться пешком – вечер был приятно прохладным, в самый раз, чтобы проветриться после пары бокалов алкоголя и сплошного разочарования от довольно унылой тусовки. Вечеринки на крыше возле бассейна или даже пьяные разговоры в его баре были на порядок занимательнее.  
На улице уже стемнело, так что Мо немного заблудился, пытаясь найти дорогу до гостиницы: освещенные огнями улицы совсем не походили на те, которые он запомнил днем. Из чистого упорства он продолжал пытаться самостоятельно отыскать верный путь, мимоходом размышляя, как бы мог выглядеть его идеальный вечер и с кем бы он хотел таковой провести. С друзьями в собственной таверне? С привлекательной девушкой на одну ночь, которой можно навешать лапши на уши?  
Задумавшись, Мо вышел на небольшую улочку, которая была на удивление плохо освещена. Ничего особо примечательного – несколько разбитых фонарей, мусорные баки и круглосуточный магазин, который светился вдалеке. Сизлаку показалось, что ему удастся срезать и выйти как раз на знакомую аллею, от которой до гостиницы буквально десять минут пешком. Так что он зашагал вперед, пытаясь в голове развернуть виртуальную карту местности и проложить нужный маршрут, но не прошел и пятидесяти метров, как споткнулся обо что-то большое и мягкое.

– Твою мать! – выругался Мо, приземлившись на асфальт ладонями и, что было особенно ощутимо, коленями. То, что стало причиной его падения, оказалось человеческим телом, лежащим посреди тротуара. Неизвестный, отдыхавший прямо на земле, тоже выругался, правда, слишком невнятно и неразборчиво, а затем звякнул об асфальт бутылкой. Что ж, очевидно, что это был очередной алкоголик на его жизненном пути. Очень не вовремя попавший под ноги.  
Мо встал и отряхнулся, а потом вспомнил с десяток выражений покрепче: благо, его арсенал обесценной лексики был невероятно богат благодаря общению с собственными клиентами. На правой штанине брюк в районе колена зияла внушительная дыра, а ведь это – подумать только! – был его «счастливый костюм». Мо резко развернулся назад с явным намерением вытрясти душу из так неудачно подвернувшегося ему под ноги бедолаги, окончательно испортившего вечер и настроение. Сизлак не собирался действительно прибить его на месте, он и сам толком не понимал, что именно хочет сделать, когда привычным за долгое время общения с пьяными движением вздернул виновника своего падения на ноги, схватив за отвороты потертого плаща.

Этот пьяница был не слишком тяжелым – не сравнить с Барни – но абсолютно точно таким же невменяемым. Его голова безвольно свесилась на грудь, но, тем не менее, наглец все равно попробовал возмутиться: «Эй, я вообще-то здесь сплю!». Мо хорошенько встряхнул его, чтобы привести в чувство, насколько это было возможно, и уже открыл рот, чтобы разразиться гневной тирадой, как вдруг понял, что это лицо ему вполне знакомо. Было, конечно, достаточно темно, но не узнать оказалось невозможно.

В результате Мо застыл на месте с открытым ртом, так и не разжав пальцы. В качестве драматического штриха к ситуации об асфальт в наступившей тишине громко звякнула пустая бутылка, выпавшая из рук этого определенно хорошо знакомого Сизлаку человека.

Им оказался Вэйлон Смитерс, покинувший Спрингфилд два года назад.  
Мо медленно уложил его обратно на тротуар, а сам сел рядом на бордюр: брюкам и так уже пришел конец, так что было все равно. Изначально спокойный вечер вдруг поменял вектор настроения на совершенно противоположный. Но главный вопрос, который сейчас беспокоил Мо: что делать дальше?  
То есть, для той, предыдущей версии Мо – более озлобленной на весь мир и более индифферентной к пьяным телам знакомых – было бы характерно перешагнуть проблему и пойти дальше. Или даже пнуть ногой от досады. Он вовсе не был бесчувственным монстром и даже искренне жалел бездомных, в ночлежке для которых какое-то время околачивался в качестве волонтера. Но все никогда не было однозначно – Сизлак мог посочувствовать сиротам и регулярно ходить к ним в приют, принося игрушки и читая книги, а мог грубо послать попрошайку, пристающего к прохожим посреди улицы. Мог придумать хитроумный план, как спасти брак своего друга, а потом попытаться отбить у него жену. Мог… Да он много чего мог.

Словом, в отношениях с людьми и к людям у Мо никогда не было слишком просто. Тем более, некоторые сами выбирали свой способ жизни и на этих самых некоторых Сизлак без зазрения совести зарабатывал. Он, в конце концов, не врач и не священник, чтобы отговаривать кого-либо выпить еще. Мо, конечно же, берег своих пьяниц, отбирая у совсем наклюкавшихся ключи от машины и щедро разбавляя алкоголь водой, но всегда был только за, если кто-то просил повторить.  
В этой ситуации все казалось каким-то неправильным. Вэйлон Смитерс в понимании Мо не должен был валяться настолько пьяным, словно мусор посреди тротуара. То есть, он видел Смитерса под действием алкоголя раньше, но совсем не в таком доведенном до абсолюта варианта. Нужно было что-то предпринять. Да и где был бы сам Мо, отвернись от него все друзья в один из самых критических моментов в жизни?

Хотя другом Вэйлон ему не был – и это стало еще одной причиной, по которой уже вполне успешный предприниматель Мо Сизлак сидел на бордюре, опустив руки, и лихорадочно соображал, какие действия стоит предпринять. Ему вообще-то до сих пор было сложно точно сформулировать, какие отношения их связывали тогда, чуть больше пары лет назад.

Мо точно помнил, что первым поцеловал Вэйлона – ради интереса, конечно. Заходить дальше в удовлетворении своего любопытства относительно однополых контактов он изначально не планировал. Но когда он вообще в своей жизни что-то успешно планировал и, главное, воплощал в жизнь? Поэтому, можно сказать, что так само собой получилось.  
Получилось, что Смитерс проявил к нему взаимный интерес.  
Получилось, что они вдруг оказались в одной постели – при этом Мо был уверен, что сам настаивал на подобном развитии событий.  
Получилось, что их тайные встречи затянулись на несколько долгих месяцев, и все это стало самым странным, самым новым, самым обыденно похожим на отношения, что вообще случалось с Сизлаком.  
Можно было бы списать произошедшее на крайнюю степень отчаяния Мо, но это была бы неправда. Вэйлон ему действительно нравился.  
Он искренне интересовался жизнью Сизлака и лишь пожимал плечами, когда тому удавалось сморозить очередную бестактность или попасть в крайне дурацкую ситуацию. Мол, со всеми бывает.  
А еще неожиданно часто его касался – когда никто не видит, конечно – и просто так, и с вполне определенными целями, но всегда это совершенно по-особенному действовало на самого Мо. Или, может, дело было в улыбке Вэйлона? Почти смущенной, как казалось на первый взгляд.  
Или это было затаенное одиночество напополам с надеждой в глубине глаз? Наверное, именно этим они оказались слишком похожи.  
В любом случае Мо изначально даже и не думал называть это отношениями – скорее, думал он, каждый из них просто спасается каждый от своего одиночества. К тому же, Смитерс был болезненно, фанатично и до отчаяния влюблен в своего начальника.  
Сизлак не пытался даже представить себе, что такого особенного Вэйлон нашел в этом вздорном старикане Монти Бернсе. Но он прекрасно понимал, что значит быть повернутым на ком-то, кто никогда не ответит тебе взаимностью, и бессмысленно надеяться, надеяться, надеяться...  
И нет, это вроде не слишком беспокоило Мо: в конце концов, он не претендовал на руку и сердце Смитерса, им просто было неожиданно неплохо вместе. К тому же, Сизлак упорно убеждал себя, что он ведь до сих пор не гей, просто так получилось. Почему бы и нет? Ох, каким же он был идиотом тогда! Не по поводу оценки своей ориентации, а относительно ситуации в целом.  
Они с Вэйлоном не расстались врагами или неприятелями, на самом деле все закончилось так же внезапно, как и началось. Резко и в один день.  
После внезапной и скоропостижной смерти Монтгомери Бернса от какой-то неизлечимой дряни Вэйлон просто уехал в столицу, чтобы начать новую жизнь. Попрощался и отчалил, увозя с собой все свое горе, которое не мог вместить и понять Спрингфилд.

Мо вовсе не являлся любителем слишком часто перебирать в памяти события прошлого – как правило, это неизменно порождало целую уйму сожалений и, как следствие, благодатную почву для новой депрессии. А именно в данный момент уж точно не было времени на ностальгические воспоминания: первый проезжающий мимо патруль гарантированно задержал бы и его, и Смитерса. Последнего – за «отдых» в общественном месте, а самого Мо – просто так, за компанию, просто потому, что такой уж неудачный у него выдался вечер.  
Так что Сизлак решительно поднялся и, наклонившись, громко сказал лежащему на земле в полной отключке Вэйлону:  
– Не знаю, приятель, какие у тебя были планы на сегодня, но теперь мы едем ко мне в гости.  
Поднимать Смитерса оказалось жутко неудобно: он все никак не хотел хотя бы делать вид, что стоит, а также забрасывать руку на плечо Мо. При этом его хватало на то, чтобы бормотать что-то еле идентифицируемое, вроде: «Я ничего не нарушал, офицер, я просто прилег отдохнуть на пару минут».  
Наконец придав своей ноше более-менее похожее на вертикальное положение и обхватив за талию для надежности, Мо фактически потащил его по улице в обратном направлении, откуда пришел сам. Освещенный перекресток, где можно было поймать такси, был совсем недалеко. Хотя с учетом того, как Вэйлон выглядел и как от него разило алкоголем вперемешку с помойкой, надеяться на быстрый успех особо не стоило.  
Мо пожалел, что оставил свою машину на парковке возле гостиницы, хотя тогда он, конечно же, не споткнулся бы о Смитерса в темном переулке. Сложно сказать, стал бы такой исход событий лучшим или худшим, да и проверить возможности уже не было.

Тащить на себе пьяного – все равно, что волочь тяжелый чемодан без ручки. Хорошо хоть Вэйлон не сопротивлялся, иначе Мо готов был поклясться, что оставил бы его здесь. Хотя кого он обманывал? Конечно же, не оставил бы: уж если он вбивал себе в голову очередную дурацкую идею, то предпочитал доводить дело до конца. А в том, что затея закончится какой-то неимоверной задницей, он почти не сомневался.

На перекрестке Мо присел на стоящую под фонарем скамейку, чтобы передохнуть, перед этим почти успешно и не слишком аккуратно усадив на нее Вэйлона.  
– Какого хрена я вообще делаю? – пробормотал Мо, переведя дыхание и разглядывая Смитерса при ярком свете уличного фонаря.  
Его черты лица заострились, лицо покрывала неровная щетина, а волосы своей длиной немного напоминали о временах хиппи. Каким-то чудом на Вэйлоне все еще держались его неизменные очки, правда, правый их окуляр покрывала сеть мелких трещин.  
С исследовательским интересом Мо обшарил карманы его потасканного и грязного бежевого плаща. Судя по размеру, вещи были с чужого плеча: видимо, получены они были в какой-то городской ночлежке. Действительно, в карманах обнаружились талоны на ночевку в приюте для бездомных, некоторые из них были уже трехмесячной давности, а другие – совсем новые. Кроме того, с собой у Смитерса оказалась порядком затертая идентификационная карта. Было даже странно, что она не потерялась до сих пор. Что ж, тем лучше: значит, в отеле все должно пойти без проблем. Сизлаку, конечно, приходилось пару раз приводить туда девушек, но вот с мужчиной явно бомжеватого вида в качестве гостя могли возникнуть некоторые сложности.

На самом деле Мо совершенно не представлял, что должно было случиться с Вэйлоном, который всегда аккуратно раскладывал свои поло в шкафу стопочками и по оттенкам, а еще гладил носки, чтобы тот шатался по улицам в таком виде, беспробудно пил и ночевал в приютах.  
– Даже не думай отвертеться, – строго сказал он полулежащему на скамейке Вэйлону, глаза которого были закрыты, а рот, наоборот, приоткрыт. – Завтра ты мне все расскажешь.  
Любопытство Мо всегда было сильнее его, а уж когда дело касалось отдельных людей, и подавно.  
С такси неожиданно повезло. Ну, почти – уже третий проезжающий мимо водитель мало того, что остановился, так еще и согласился подкинуть их до гостиницы. Правда, платить пришлось по двойному тарифу, но выбирать особо было не из чего. Не торчать же здесь всю ночь! Таксист оказался охочий до разговоров и, как только Мо впихнул на заднее сиденье Вэйлона, а затем и себя, прокомментировал:  
– Как замечательно, что есть еще отзывчивые люди, помогающие бездомным!  
– Эй! Мой приятель просто слегка перебрал! – возмутился Мо, даже сам почти веря в это.  
– Да, и основательно повалялся на помойке, – хмыкнул водитель.  
– Была тяжелая неделя, – проворчал Сизлак. А Смитерс, лежащий головой у него на коленях, будто в подтверждение этих слов, громко икнул.  
– О, не сомневаюсь! – отчего-то радостным тоном, за который захотелось ему врезать, добавил таксист. – Только стекло там опустите, а?  
Сам Мо был практически равнодушен ко многим вещам, которые вызывали у людей брезгливость, но окно открыл. По большей части из-за надежды на то, что это поможет Вэйлону прийти в себя немного быстрее. На выходе из машины Смитерса стошнило: было просто прекрасно, что это не произошло в самом такси или на входе в гостиницу. Или же прямиком Мо на ботинки. Можно сказать, повезло.

Несмотря на косые взгляды в их сторону, на ресепшн отеля все прошло относительно гладко. Мо, стараясь удерживать равновесие и Смитерса одновременно, выложил на стойку администратора идентификационную карту своего позднего посетителя и даже попытался изобразить улыбку.  
– Приятного пребывания вам и вашему гостю, – невозмутимо пожелала им девушка, быстро внеся необходимые данные в компьютер и вернув документ. – Горничная принесет вам еще один комплект ванных принадлежностей.  
– Спасибо, – пробормотал Мо, уже ввалившись вместе со своим «чемоданом без ручки» в лифт. Казалось, что, как только дверцы лифта захлопнулись, и девушка за стойкой, и ночной охранник захихикали. А может, это была просто игра воображения, но Мо в любом случае не отказался, если бы Вйэлона стошнило еще раз, теперь уже прямо в лифте. Сизлак чувствовал себя жутко уставшим и мечтал только о том, как быстрее дойти до номера, но его везение закончилось, как только открылись двери лифта. Вэйлон, до этого момента пребывавший в состоянии тряпичной куклы, вдруг активизировался и начал вырываться, довольно громко выкрикивая:  
– Куда вы меня тащите? Оставьте меня в покое!  
В попытке его удержать Мо запутался сначала в безразмерном потертом плаще Смитерса, а затем и в собственных ногах, в результате чего они вдвоем грохнулись на пол. При этом он приземлился аккурат на Вэйлона, который сдавленно охнул и сразу затих.  
– Я очень надеюсь, что ты там жив и что меня утром не обвинят в похищении людей, – пробормотал Сизлак, поднимаясь на ноги и нашаривая в кармане ключ. Смитерса в результате он просто втащил в номер, взяв под руки, а затем прислонил посидеть возле стены.

Защелкнув замок, сам Мо наконец выдохнул и тяжело привалился к двери спиной. Он чувствовал себя полным идиотом – такое родное, знакомое ощущение! – вымотавшимся и слегка растерянным. Ведь можно было отвезти Смитерса в больницу или куда там обращаются в таких случаях? «Ага, а потом приходить почитать ему книжку в приют для бездомных», – саркастично добавил внутренний голос.  
Вэйлон тем временем открыл глаза и, глядя перед собой остекленевшим и пьяным взглядом, довольно отчетливо проговорил:  
– Офицер, меня зовут Вэйлон Смитерс, и у меня нет дома. У меня вообще никого и ничего нет.  
Мо замер на месте, будто приклеенный: последняя фраза точь-в-точь повторяла ту, что он сам сказал по телефону автоответчику «Линии для самоубийц», стоя на стуле с петлей на шее. Возможно, это просто какая-то крайняя степень отчаяния, которое люди даже озвучивают одинаково, но было немного жутковато. В довершение ко всему, Вэйлон начал тихо всхлипывать.  
– Стоп! – возмутился Мо, наконец отклеившись от двери, и, наклонившись к нему, взял за плечи. – Давай только без пьяных рыданий, ладно?  
Тем не менее, Смитерс, который явно не видел его и слабо понимал, где находится, продолжал всхлипывать, а глаза его наполнились неподдельными слезами. Не раздумывая, Мо влепил ему качественную пощечину, чтобы хоть немного вернуть в реальность.  
– Вэйлон, ты не в полиции, – заговорил он как можно спокойнее, помахав рукой у него перед лицом. – Привет, это Мо! Ты меня вообще видишь?  
– Привет, Моррис, – безучастно произнес Смитерс, фокусируя на нем взгляд. – Ты моя алкогольная галлюцинация?  
– Нет, я сегодня исполняю роль твоей мамочки, – проворчал он в ответ. – Хотя ее, наверное, инфаркт бы хватил от твоего вида. Кстати, она хоть жива вообще? А впрочем, неважно. Встать можешь?

Вэйлон отрицательно помотал головой, его взгляд снова потерял фокус. Мо пришлось самостоятельно ставить его на ноги и вести в ванную. Большую часть взрослой жизни Сизлак провел, окруженный алкоголиками, потому что именно любители выпить были основным его источником дохода. Соответственно, Мо умел обращаться с пьяными – мог мастерски игнорировать или же успокаивать особо агрессивных, вышвыривать за дверь засидевшихся и неадекватных и даже убирать последствия их возлияний. Но практический опыт заботы о крепко перебравшем человеке заканчивался на умении вовремя полить его холодной водой из стакана или насильном изъятии ключей от средств передвижения. Что ж, очевидно, что в этой ситуации стакан воды вряд ли бы помог, тем более, Смитерса нужно было не просто полить водой, а еще и отмыть.  
В том, чтобы раздеть человека и запихнуть его под душ, не было совершенно ничего экстраординарного, но у Мо почему-то все равно подрагивали пальцы. Скорее всего, сказывалась физическая усталость и адреналин. Тем более, когда-то ведь он уже делал это, правда, совсем при других обстоятельствах. С чего бы тут волноваться?

Вэйлон совершенно не сопротивлялся, пока его выпутывали из потрепанного плаща, стаскивали рубашку и футболку, но перехватил руку Мо, когда тот взялся за пуговицу на джинсах.  
– Я всего лишь собираюсь отправить тебя в душ. Смитерс, прием! Ты хоть соображаешь, где находишься? – спросил Мо, стаскивая его брюки и белье, и подталкивая в сторону душевой кабины.  
– Да. Нет. Не знаю, – Вэйлон неуверенно шагнул туда, весь как-то съежившись, и осел на пол, обхватив колени руками.  
– Ладно, дорогуша, – Сизлак сбросил с себя помятый пиджак и закатал рукава рубашки. – А теперь мне придется тебя помыть. Вставай.  
В своей жизни Мо довелось заниматься множеством разных вещей, например, поливать водой из шланга американского ламантина у себя в подсобке или убирать говно за пандой. Но вот мыть кого-либо из знакомых в душе ему еще не приходилось, поэтому он чувствовал себя слегка неловко. Он прикасался к уже расслабившемуся под теплыми струями воды Вэйлону осторожно, будто боясь сделать больно. Смитерс не выглядел хрупким, скорее – заметно похудевшим, кроме того, на руках и ногах у него то тут, то там виднелись разной степени давности синяки, что было совсем неудивительно для человека, который ночует где попало и не пойми в каком состоянии. Пока Мо мыл ему голову и смывал шампунь, с методичной сосредоточенностью пропуская между пальцев сильно отросшие пряди, Вэйлон делал отчаянные попытки заснуть, опять сползая по стенке душевой вниз. Так что Мо выключил воду и не без усилий кое-как завернул его в единственный имеющийся в номере банный халат.  
Уже на выходе из ванной Вэйлон вдруг поднял на него почти осмысленный взгляд – хотя, конечно, без очков его глаза казались еще более пьяными – и, глядя в упор, довольно внятно произнес:  
– Налей мне еще яблочного мартини, Мо!  
– Нет уж, приятель, – хмыкнул Сизлак, доведя его до кровати и без особых церемоний уронив на нее. – На сегодня тебе хватит, говорю как бармен со стажем. Ты и так можешь дыханием заспиртовать муху.  
– Знаешь, а ты очень, очень реалистичная галлюцинация, – пробормотал Вэйлон, утыкаясь лицом в подушку.  
– Ты даже не представляешь насколько, – негромко ответил Мо, стащив с него влажный халат и набросив сверху одеяло. Ему и самому срочно нужно было в душ: рубашка намокла и неприятно липла к телу, что только усилило ощущение, что он и сам провел ночь в мусорном баке. Или даже пару ночей.  
Себе Мо настроил душ погорячее: какое-то время он просто стоял, уткнувшись лбом в прозрачную стенку кабинки и подставив плечи под щекочущие кожу струи воды. Вот уж споткнулся, так споткнулся! Не самая удивительная встреча в жизни, но сегодня вечером Сизлак этого уж точно не ожидал. Действительно, его бы меньше удивило прибытие из будущего робота-алкоголика или нашествие инопланетян с зелеными щупальцами.

Уже в комнате, переодевшись в пижаму, Мо пару минут сидел на краешке кровати, будто на что-то решаясь, а затем быстро лег на свою половину, отобрав у Вэйлона часть одеяла, в которое он успел завернуться с головой.  
Тот лежал на кровати боком, свернувшись почти в позу эмбриона, и мелко дрожал – сказывались последствия алкогольной интоксикации. Вздохнув, Мо подвинулся ближе и обнял его со спины, практически утыкаясь носом в шею.  
Он помнил, что Смитерс любил объятия.  
Такое вот у них выходило очередное взаимосовпадение.  
Слегка подсохшие волосы Вэйлона щекотали ему щеку, а в горле комком застряло горькое ощущение, похожее на нежность.  
Вряд ли бы кто-то, даже из числа тех, кто знал Мо давно, был способен заподозрить его в излишней сентиментальности. Но на самом деле растрогать его было намного проще, чем разозлить.  
– Какой же ты все-таки стал костлявый, – проворчал Сизлак, устраиваясь удобнее.  
Минут через десять Вэйлона перестало трясти, он задышал ровнее и спокойнее. Проваливаясь в сон, Мо подумал, что это был не такой уж и плохой вечер.  
Нескучный.  
И он точно провел его не в одиночестве.


	2. Глава 2. Новая жизнь

Если бы в реальность можно было не возвращаться вовсе, навсегда оставшись в состоянии измененного сознания и физической нечувствительности, Вэйлон выбрал бы именно этот вариант. Но пробуждение всегда оказывалось неизбежно, как и сопровождающий его последнее время коктейль из головной боли, тошноты и невыносимой жажды, приправленный почти осязаемым чувством ненависти к себе. Медленно перевернувшись с бока на спину, Смитерс осознал, что понятия не имеет, где находится. Во-первых, кровать была удобная, не сравнить с жесткими лежанками в ночлежках или камере полицейского участка, во-вторых, кто-то заботливо укрыл его одеялом, обычным одеялом, а не каким-то тряпьем сомнительного происхождения. Конечно, внезапные бонусы не слишком улучшали общее самочувствие, тем более что под пресловутым одеялом он лежал совершенно голый и это слегка настораживало.

Вэйлон попытался восстановить в памяти, чем же закончился вчерашний вечер после выпитой в безлюдной подворотне очередной бутылки дешевого портвейна, но сознание упорно подсовывало ему сплошной белый шум. Хотя нет: внезапно удалось зацепиться за вполне реальное впечатление, что его куда-то тащили. Но кто, куда и зачем — информация по этим вопросам пока отсутствовала, покоясь где-то в недрах затуманенного алкоголем мозга. Единственным вариантом побыстрее разобраться в ситуации было открыть глаза и осмотреться, но делать это совершенно не хотелось. А вот желание пролежать, не двигаясь, пару вечностей и еще немного, наоборот, не отпускало. Собравшись с мыслями, Смитерс осторожно ощупал кровать рядом с собой — она оказалась пуста. Не самый плохой вариант, но к пониманию происходящего он не приближал. Вздохнув, Вэйлон попытался разлепить опухшие веки и одновременно сделал попытку сесть. Нехитрая физическая активность принесла очередную вспышку боли: в голове будто включили отбойный молоток, а глаза пекло огнем. Со стоном помассировав пальцами виски и несколько раз моргнув, он попытался осмотреться — очертания расплывающейся перед взглядом комнаты напоминали номер отеля. Куда же его занесло?

Пошарив трясущимися рукой по прикроватной тумбочке и чуть не опрокинув какой-то стакан, Вэйлон нашел свои очки. Мир снова обрел относительную четкость и тошнотворную реалистичность. Он действительно находился в номере одного из столичных отелей — «Добрый Лось», рекламная брошюра которого лежала как раз на том же месте, где он нашел очки. Вполне пристойном номере, без клопов и с чистым постельным бельем. Голый. Чудом не полетевший на пол стакан оказался наполнен водой, и Смитерс, недолго думая, выпил ее до последней капли. Наверное, он бы сделал это, даже зная, что туда подсыпали отраву. А, может, даже с еще большим удовольствием. Что ж, по крайней мере, язык отлип от неба, и показалось, что стало немного легче дышать.  
Но осмотреться как следует не удалось. В коридоре послышались быстрые шаги, а затем входная дверь, клацнув замком, распахнулась. Совершенно не задумываясь, Вэйлон рывком попытался, как мог, накинуть на себя лежавшее на кровати одеяло. Мало ли, кто собирался сейчас войти.

Он даже не слишком сильно удивился, когда на пороге комнаты возник Мо Сизлак со стаканчиком кофе в руке. Память услужливо подкинула обрывки картинок, явно относящихся к вчерашнему вечеру. Оказалось, что это был не сон, надо же.  
— Я бы пожелал тебе доброго утра, Вэйлон, но оно у тебя явно выдалось не очень, — Мо поставил кофе на тумбочку, встал напротив кровати, засунув руки в карманы и пристально глядя на него.  
— Так ты не галлюцинация, — пробормотал тот, поежившись и поправив на себе одеяло.  
— Как видишь.  
— Ладно. Что вчера произошло? — Вэйлон чувствовал, как против воли почему-то злится. На себя, на ситуацию, на то, что ничего не помнит.  
— Если коротко, то я о тебя споткнулся прямо на улице, — Мо подошел к небольшому холодильнику, располагавшемуся в номере, и вытащил из него бутылку воды. — Упал, испортил свой любимый костюм и был настроен тебя убить.  
— У меня не было коварного плана попадаться тебе под ноги, — сказал Вэйлон, поморщившись от очередной волны головной боли. — Извини. Так почему я все еще жив?  
— Это было бы слишком гуманно, — Сизлак налил в стоящий на тумбочке стакан воды и бросил туда пару шипучих таблеток.  
— Действительно, я сейчас немного огорчен, что не умер вчера, — Смитерс на несколько секунд зажмурился, а затем снова открыл глаза. Мо никуда не исчез. — Так, и что я здесь делаю?  
— Злобствуешь на себя и весь мир, вероятно, — проворчал Сизлак, всучив ему в руки стакан с почти растворившимся лекарством. — На, пей. Обычно в таких случаях я или наливаю клиентам что-то покрепче воды, или делаю фирменный, невероятно гадкий на вкус антипохмельный коктейль по собственному рецепту, но сейчас это все, что есть.  
— Фирменный коктейль? — Вэйлон сжал в руке стакан, глядя на пузырящуюся поверхность воды. — Почти как в «Дживсе и Вустере».  
— Почти как где? — спросил Мо.  
— Неважно, — вздохнул Смитерс, залпом осушив стакан и вернув его на тумбочку. — Долго рассказывать, а я просто не в состоянии произносить длинные речи. Во всяком случае, сейчас.  
— Словом, я пригласил тебя в гости, запихнул в душ, а потом уложил спать, — сказал Сизлак, почему-то немного смутившись. — Теперь надеюсь, что в качестве компенсации за неудобства и, конечно же, мой сраный бывший счастливый костюм ты сходишь со мной поужинать. У меня в столице не слишком-то много приятелей, с которыми можно провести вечер вместе.  
— Мо, боюсь, из меня последнее время не очень хороший собеседник, — вздохнул Смитерс, — к тому же, вряд ли меня пустят в любое пристойное заведение города.  
— До вечера еще куча времени, — Мо скрестил руки на груди. — Мы успеем тебя нормально одеть. Кстати, ты в курсе, что тебе нужны новые очки?  
— Постоянно об этом забываю, — ответил Вэйлон, махнув рукой. — А на все остальное у меня и подавно нет…  
— Я понял, — перебил его Сизлак, — у тебя нет денег, и ты живешь на улице. Если тебе так будет удобнее, считай, что я все это сделаю в долг под проценты. Ты можешь, пока еще не поздно, продать одну из почек за полцены на черном рынке. Хотя учитывая, как упорно ты себя уничтожаешь, может только за треть цены.  
— У меня давно уже одна почка, Мо, — возразил Смитерс и тихо добавил. — Вторую я когда-то отдал мистеру Бернсу.  
— Надеюсь, не для того, чтобы он сожрал ее на завтрак, — Сизлак сощурил глаза и, ненадолго задумавшись о чем-то своем, сказал. — Всем иногда нужна бывает помощь.  
— Я не прошу о помощи, — он попытался возмутиться, но получилось не слишком убедительно. — Зачем тебе вообще понадобилось со мной возиться?  
— Наверное, по статусу злобного монстра, мне стоило переступить тебя и пойти дальше, — Мо криво улыбнулся.  
— Я никогда не считал тебя монстром, — возразил Вэйлон и тут же застонал от очередной накатившей на него волны головной боли.  
— Тогда не вижу смысла сопротивляться, — сказал Сизлак и подошел на шаг ближе. — Вэйлон, что с тобой вообще стряслось?  
— Новая жизнь, — хмуро ответил тот.  
— Мне кажется или она не задалась? Знаешь, из меня неважнецкий утешитель, но иногда помогает с кем-то поговорить, а я умею слушать.  
— Нечего особо рассказывать.  
— Ну, значит, я попытаюсь развлечь тебя парой историй. Знаешь, хорошие вещи иногда случаются.

Смитерс поднял взгляд и какое-то время молча смотрел на стоящего совсем близко Сизлака, будто видел впервые. Это вроде был все тот же человек, но и не тот одновременно. Что-то неуловимо изменилось в нем, а, возможно, это сам Вэйлон так изменился, что воспринимает его по-другому. Мо был одет в темно-синий деловой костюм, довольно дорогой на вид, держался чуть более уверенно и свободно, чем раньше. Но самое удивительное было в том, что он говорил.

— Наверное, я до сих пор лежу пьяный в отключке и вижу все это во сне, — сказал, подумав, Смитерс. — Потому что последний, кто стал бы убеждать меня, что жизнь — не дерьмо, так это ты.  
— Я такого не говорил, мир до сих пор не похож на идеальный, где один носок никогда не теряется, а туалетная бумага не заканчивается в самый неподходящий момент, — пожал плечами Мо. — И ты прекрасно знаешь, что на большинство проблем и жалоб у меня один совет, которым я сам крайне редко пользуюсь: сесть и заказать выпить. Но в твоем случае это точно не поможет, скорее наоборот.  
— Ладно, я так понимаю, что спорить или бежать уже бесполезно, — Вэйлон слабо улыбнулся и покорно вздохнул. — Сегодня я полностью в твоем распоряжении.  
— Отлично, — Сизлак взглянул на часы. — Ты пока приходи в себя, а у меня срочная деловая встреча. Можешь пользоваться всем, что есть в номере. Короче, чувствуй себя, как дома.  
— Ага. Как дома, — невесело усмехнулся Смитерс и спросил. — Твои дела идут вполне неплохо?  
— Лучше, чем раньше, — ответил Мо. — И лучше, чем можно было представить.  
— Думаю, ты это заслужил, — констатировал Вэйлон. — Видел рекламу твоего виски. И, кажется, даже пил его.  
— Серьезно? Кажется? Да такое невозможно забыть!  
— Да, да. «Старина Мо». Или лучшее, что вы попробуете в своей жизни, или последнее». Очевидно, это было все же лучшее, но я точно не помню.  
— Как раз это легко поправимо, — констатировал Сизлак и направился к двери. Уже распахнув ее, он обернулся и сказал: — Знаешь, Вэйлон, на самом деле я просто рад тебя видеть, несмотря ни на что. — И быстро вышел, не дождавшись ответа.

Смитерс еще какое-то время сидел в тишине комнаты, пытаясь понять, что ему нужно чувствовать по поводу настолько внезапно сложившейся ситуации. Из-за своего крайне разрушительного образа жизни в последний год он совершенно разучился правильно эмоционировать, будто забыл как это, большую часть времени ощущая растущую изнутри пустоту, в которой нет места ни радости, ни печали, ни другим подобным сколь бы то ни было сильным переживаниям. Когда-то Вэйлон читал про ангедонию как один из главных симптомов клинической депрессии, и теперь переживал это расстройство во всей его безликой и унылой красе. Вытаскивать себя из эмоционального болота не было ни сил, ни желания, но сегодня у него появился хотя бы небольшой стимул попытаться ненадолго притвориться нормальным. Было действительно любопытно, что такого внезапного произошло с Мо Сизлаком, который — ну надо же! — просто споткнулся об него на тротуаре столицы. Нарочно не придумаешь.

Он нехотя выпутался из одеяла и побрел в сторону ванной комнаты, чтобы как минимум умыться и почистить зубы. Мельком взглянув на свое отражение в зеркале, Смитерс с трудом сдержал желание отвернуться. К ощущению, будто в голове гудит довольно большой улей пчел, прибавилось впечатление, что эти самые пчелы его вчера порядком искусали. Вэйлон долго чистил зубы одноразовой гостиничной зубной щеткой, а потом не менее долго умывался холодной водой. Немного поколебавшись, он воспользовался бритвой Мо, избавившись от раздражающей щетины и даже умудрившись ни разу не порезаться. Наверное, это был единственный атрибут настоящего бездомного, которым Смитерс до сих пор так и не обзавелся — борода. Растительность на собственном лице раздражала его похлеще Гомера Симпсона в лучшие времена работы на АЭС, так что при первой удобной возможности Вэйлон пытался побриться, на короткое время после этого снова чувствуя себя человеком.

— Душ, меня спасет контрастный душ, — напомнил себе он и, собравшись с силами, шагнул в кабину, включая воду. Чередуя холодную и горячую, он простоял там около получаса, после чего ощутил себя если не живым, то, по крайней мере, достаточно чистым. Было странно, что он не помнил, как Мо раздевал его и мыл, ведь даже в состоянии почти полной отключки Вэйлон оставался крайне чувствителен к вторжению в личное пространство. Вполне возможно, подсознание идентифицировало его как своего или же Смитерс опустился до нового, ранее неизведанного уровня полного ухода из реальности — сложно было ответить однозначно.

Усилия, которые пришлось приложить, чтобы привести себя в некое подобие порядка, исчерпали и без того скудный запас энергии Вэйлона, в результате из ванной он вышел чуть ли не более разбитым, чем до нее. Так что ничего лучше, чем вернуться в постель, в голову не пришло. Думать о том, что в ближайшее время придется куда-то тащиться, имитируя социальную активность, пока было просто невыносимо.

На данный момент видеть знакомых из своей прошлой, такой далекой жизни Смитерсу не хотелось в принципе. Ему было и стыдно, и грустно, и тошно от осознания, что кто-либо будет осуждать его или жалеть. Казалось, он находится за той невидимой чертой, где все становится настолько по-другому, что объяснять или оправдывать себя уже бесполезно и совершенно не нужно. Пару раз он удачно избежал столкновения на улице с бывшими работниками станции и некоторыми горожанами Спрингфилда, которые знали его в лицо. Но вчера на его пути внезапно возник Мо, хотя если быть точным, то все получилось совсем наоборот. Что ж, это оказалось не так уж и плохо. Во всяком случае, Сизлак не смотрел на него с жалостью или осуждением, что уже являлось большим плюсом. Возможно, все дело в профессиональной деформации: действительно, с чего бы бармену испытывать подобные эмоции по отношению к тем, кто составляет большую часть его клиентуры? А может, причина в чем-то другом, более личном — в конце концов, в прошлом их связывало кое-что, целый совместный секрет тогда, полжизни назад.

Уютно свернувшись под одеялом, Вэйлон впал в состояние где-то посредине между сном и явью, поддавшись настроению и плывя по волнам воспоминаний. Во всяком случае, они пока еще оставались тем, что способно было вызвать в нем хоть какие-то отголоски настоящих эмоций, так непохожих на стыд и жалость к себе самому, которые он испытывал ежедневно.

Конечно же, затевая тогда совместное дело с Мо Сизлаком, Вэйлон и не представлял, к чему на самом деле все приведет. На тот момент ему во что бы то ни стало хотелось впечатлить мистера Бернса, а вариант казался вполне подходящим. В одном Смитерс точно оказался прав: они действительно заработали немного денег, и это было весело.

Вполне конкретный интерес Мо к самому Вэйлону был настолько же неожиданным, насколько и внезапно приятным. Смитерс совсем не предполагал, что его бизнес-партнер решит зайти в своем любопытстве дальше поцелуя, но был совсем не против. Он уже довольно давно не вступал ни с кем в подобие отношений, а бесплодные попытки достучаться до Монти выматывали настолько, что иногда хотелось повторить подвиг отца, захлопнув за собой дверь в помещение, где находится ядерный реактор. Так что, как вполне свободный человек, Вэйлон вполне мог позволить себе небольшое приключение.

Обычно его привлекали высокие и стройные брюнеты, вполне определенный типаж. Но по-настоящему и надолго цепляли, как оказалось, совсем не вписывающиеся в стандартные рамки привлекательности люди.  
Не то чтобы Вэйлон однозначно сформулировал это для себя с самого начала. Скорее было похоже на «Да пошло все к черту, почему бы и нет?». Уже немного позже он оценил произошедшее между ним и Мо, как злобную иронию судьбы, настоящий сарказм: полжизни пытаться соблазнить натурала, чтобы в результате быть соблазненным натуралом самому. Даже странно, что это оказалось вполне неплохо. Настолько, что они с Мо увиделись еще раз, а потом и еще несколько.

Сизлак оказался удивительно отзывчивым к прикосновениям и особенно — вниманию к собственной персоне. Вэйлону было действительно интересно его изучать, а искренняя и удивленная реакция Мо на комплименты выглядела даже трогательно. Он являлся абсолютным и очевидным неудачником, но не из разряда тех, которым не везет из-за собственной лени и глупости — качеств, которые по-настоящему бесили Смитерса в людях. Сизлак был, наверное, даже слишком деятельным и изобретательным. Чего ему действительно не хватало, так это самую малость удачливости и дальновидности. Ну, и немного тактичности, конечно.  
Словом, Вэйлон и сам не заметил, как увлекся больше, чем рассчитывал. Своеобразное грубоватое обаяние Мо действовало на него тем больше, чем лучше он его узнавал, и временами даже казалось, что при других обстоятельствах из этих встреч могло бы получиться что-то действительно стоящее.

Возможно, Смитерс еще долго болтался бы, как неприкаянный, между своей безответной влюбленностью в одного и недоотношениями с другим, чувствуя себя кругом и перед всеми виноватым. Или даже сделал бы вполне однозначный выбор, но в результате все тогда решил мистер Бернс. Он умер, и окружающая реальность для Вэйлона потеряла смысл.  
Последние три дня жизни Монти, когда диагноз был уже известен, а исход предопределен, он еще тешил себя надеждой на хороший конец, на появление «бога из машины» — ангела с крыльями, черта с рогами, шамана с бубном — кого или чего угодно для разрешения ситуации.  
Когда врачи зафиксировали время смерти, а затем увезли тело, Смитерс впал в состояние тупого оцепенения. Он провел следующие несколько дней, действуя на полном автомате — собирал вещи, решал все необходимые вопросы, приводил в порядок документацию на АЭС перед продажей новому владельцу. Даже сил заплакать у него не нашлось.  
В этот раз все определенно было по-настоящему.  
Кровоизлияние в мозг — ничего необычного, если подумать, такое сплошь и рядом случалось с другими людьми. Наверное, именно эта обыденность, учитывая характер Бернса и его склонность к авантюрам, выглядела до ужаса неестественно. Было трудно осознавать, что все закончилось вот так просто: никакой разъяренной толпы, безумия, несчастных случаев, побега в страны третьего мира, фатальных случайностей или катастроф.

Вместе с тем было и непривычно, и неприятно понимать, что всегда держаться с должным оптимизмом Вэйлону позволяла не любовь, не привязанность, а в первую очередь - надежда. Надежда на взаимность, надежда на счастливый финал, надежда на то, что вот-вот все будет так, как хочется, осталось лишь еще немного подождать. О, Монти мастерски поддерживал в нем это чувство, да и сам Смитерс немало накручивал себя, часто доходя от полного отчаяния до состояния чуть ли не эйфории за считанные минуты.  
Но теперь надежда скончалась: были зафиксированы и причина, и время смерти.

Ему бы тогда почувствовать себя свободным — убитым горем, печальным, расстроенным, безумным — но наконец свободным. Но и этого не получалось. Без глупой и необоснованной надежды Вэйлон ощущал себя неправильным, неполноценным, совсем не собой. Словно наркоман без дозы, сплошная ломка, никакого просвета. Он больше не знал, во что верить и что ощущать.

Уехать из Спрингфилда куда подальше казалось самым оптимальным, даже единственно верным решением. Свалить, как можно быстрее. Практически перед самым отъездом он зашел попрощаться к Мо, это было необходимо. Понять и услышать, что все в порядке. Увидеть взгляд, полный затаенного ожидания, что Смитерс останется. Ожидания, которое Мо не мог ни толком осознать, ни позволить себе, как и Вэйлон — не уезжать. В этом городе все напоминало о Монти, принося почти физическую боль, где-то там, под ребрами. Там, где должно было быть сердце, которое за пару дней будто закаменело и перестало биться: приходилось даже прислушиваться к собственным ощущениям ночью — есть ли пульс или он тоже уже умер? В таком состоянии можно было и не заметить подобной мелочи.

Вэйлон не мог сказать, что в столице стало намного легче, хотя поначалу все шло вполне неплохо: хорошая работа в большой компании, куча приятных знакомств и возможностей, которыми на его месте воспользовался бы любой дурак. Смитерс не собирался менять место жительства, чтобы спать в ночлежках для бездомных, он думал начать новую жизнь. Стоило лишь учесть то, что к ней он не был готов. Даже если ты приезжаешь в незнакомое место с одним чемоданом в руке, очень сложно не привезти с собой целый мир из прошлого.

Возможно, именно этот незримый багаж стал тем, что в результате утащило Вэйлона на самое дно. Не сразу, конечно, ведь он и правда старался. Сменил три места работы за полгода. Правда, коллеги и начальство раздражали на каждом из них совершенно одинаково, просто потому, что они были совсем другими, совершенно неправильными. Смитерс раньше и не представлял, что его будут способны вывести из себя люди на порядок компетентнее и трудолюбивее, чем работники АЭС. Им даже ничего особенного не приходилось делать, просто заполнять собой крайне непривычную реальность вокруг.

Спасало только то, что рядом с домом, где он снимал квартиру, был бар, работающий до последнего клиента. Парень за стойкой, конечно, тоже раздражал, но это — только до третьего стакана виски. Потом реальность искажалась и становилась вполне терпимой.  
С третьей работы он не ушел, а был уволен со скандалом. Не стоило несколько раз напиваться прямо посреди дня, но время до посещения бара тянулось совершенно невыносимым образом медленно. Собственно, на тот момент ему было уже все равно, как отреагируют на такое поведение на работе.  
Дальнейшие события понеслись, словно в ускоренном режиме.  
Вэйлон просыпался на автобусных остановках.  
Приходил в себя на лавочках в парке и в полицейском участке.  
Ночевал в заброшенных домах.  
Он даже не мог точно сказать, когда именно его выселили из квартиры за неуплату аренды: просто в какой-то момент на двери сменили замки и заселили новых жильцов. Впрочем, забирать оттуда все равно было почти нечего: все тот же чемодан, в который вмещалась пара костюмов и немного личных вещей. Обжиться на новом месте так толком не удалось.  
Падение оказалось стремительным и неизбежным. Говорить об этом не слишком хотелось, но сил на то, чтобы куда-то сбежать прямо сейчас у него просто не было.

«В конце концов, — подумал Вэйлон, обнимая подушку, словно единственное родное существо в этом мире, — вряд ли может стать еще хуже».  
***  
Отношения Мо Сизлака со временем можно было смело назвать даже не приятельскими, а вполне дружескими. Он редко куда-то опаздывал, потому что особо никуда не спешил. Чаще ему самому приходилось ждать: встречи, человека, события. Или приходить раньше положенного и тоже ждать. Так что если Мо и случалось опаздывать, он не испытывал по этому поводу особого беспокойства, скорее ощущение, что все его минуты и часы ожидания хоть немного компенсировались. Конечно, в тех случаях, когда можно было позволить себе задержаться — как, например, сегодня. Рекламное агентство «Заводные яйца» слыло престижным и очень лояльным к своим клиентам: там с ними обращались максимально обходительно, что Мо вполне устраивало. Тем более, сегодня переговоры с ним вела симпатичная девушка-менеджер с таким огромным декольте, в котором при желании он мог поместиться целиком.

— Уверена, мы сможем удовлетворить все ваши запросы и в этот раз, мистер Сизлак, — многообещающе улыбаясь, пообещала она, фактически положив грудь на стол и подвинув к нему раскрытую папку с отчетом по стартовой рекламной кампании, запущенной год назад.  
— О, я охотно вам верю, — кивнул Мо, словно загипнотизированный глядя в огромный вырез ее блузки. Интересно, такое вообще можно носить на работу? Он был уверен, что нет. Но заставить себя отвести взгляд и переключиться на отчет не мог. Хотя мысли Сизлака и без того были достаточно далеко, возвращаясь к Смитерсу. Он даже не ощущал никаких противоречий в том, что откровенно пялится на впечатляющие сиськи, а думает о голом мужчине в своем номере. В конце концов, у обладательницы груди был к нему явно деловой интерес, но смотреть все равно было приятно.  
— Самой эффективной стартовой рекламой, согласно исследованиям наших маркетологов, — продолжила девушка, имени которой Сизлак не запомнил, — оказалась вот эта: «Со «Стариной Мо» сможешь даже ты».  
— Что, правда? — удивился Сизлак. Это была реклама с его непосредственным участием. Сам «старина Мо» в окружении полуголых девушек — процесс съемок видео для ролика и фотосессий был довольно увлекательным, но никто не рассчитывал на особый успех. Скорее, этот вариант оставили только потому, что на нем настаивал сам Мо, впрочем, слоганом он не был слишком доволен.  
— Оказалось, что покупателям нравится сравнивать себя… с менее привлекательным субъектом, чем они сами, — объяснила она. — Это был неожиданный эффект, который повысил лояльность к рекламируемому продукту.  
— А меня еще не хотели брать в рекламу для календаря пива «Дафф», — пробормотал Мо. Это было правда неожиданно и даже приятно, что именно его вариант оказался самым выигрышным. В действительности же Сизлак тогда не думал ни о чем таком: ему просто хотелось засветиться в собственной рекламе — это казалось справедливым.  
— Совершенно зря не захотели, — лучезарно улыбнулась Мэй, как гласила надпись на бейджике, который Мо наконец догадался рассмотреть. — У вас очень интересное лицо.  
— Ага, лицо «с характером», — вздохнул Сизлак, рассеяно пробегая глазами по отчетам. Он не слишком хорошо умел реагировать на комплименты.  
— С удовольствием выслушаю все ваши пожелания по грядущей праздничной кампании, — продолжила менеджер. — У наших копирайтеров, конечно, уже есть несколько предложений, но прежде, чем их озвучить, мы собираемся выслушать вас. Мы готовы внять любым вашим идеям, чтобы сделать наше сотрудничество максимально плодотворным, мистер Сизлак.  
— В принципе, пока особых пожеланий нет, — пожал плечами Мо. — Разве что исключить разных троллей и Гринчей.  
— Хорошо, — засмеялась Мэй, и ее грудь красиво заколыхалась в вырезе блузки.  
— А еще никаких живых оленей, во всяком случае, в непосредственной от меня близости, — вспомнил Сизлак и внутренне содрогнулся. После импровизированной охоты, которую они с Гомером устроили для Барта, олени вовсе не казались безобидным символом Рождества. Скорее, теперь он воспринимал их как злобных и агрессивных тварей.   
— О, я понимаю, не самые приятные животные, — закивала девушка, будто прочитав его мысли. — В прошлом году на съемках рекламы магазина игрушек один из оленей покусал нашего лучшего фотографа и сжевал часть реквизита из папье-маше. Так что они действительно невыносимы!  
— Нужно просто уметь их правильно готовить, — сказал Мо.  
— А вы забавный.  
— Будто бы у меня есть выбор.  
— Знаете, — подумав, начала Мэй. — Мне было бы интересно пообщаться с вами о чем-то, кроме работы. У меня, например, тоже польская фамилия — Вуйчик. Прадед был поляком. А у вас?  
— Э-э-э, — растерялся Мо, сбитый с толку таким неожиданным предложением. С ним редко откровенно флиртовали. — С удовольствием послушаю о подвигах вашего прадеда, но еще не знаю, когда найду на это свободное время.  
— Понимаю, — ничуть не смутившаяся девушка протянула ему визитку. — Столичная суета, деловые встречи. Но позвоните, если будет нужна приятная компания на вечер, я прекрасно знаю город и могу показать места, не указанные в путеводителях для туристов.

Мо только вздохнул, изобразив неубедительную улыбку, когда Мэй встала и протянула ему руку. Грудь в глубоком декольте печально качнулась.  
— Было очень приятно познакомиться, — сказал он, пожав ее тонкие пальцы.  
— Ждем вас завтра в это же время, чтобы обсудить и утвердить идею, — ответила она, провожая Мо до двери. — До встречи, мистер Сизлак.

Отказ вполне симпатичной женщине вызывал довольно противоречивые чувства: Мо было слегка досадно и одновременно он испытывал какое-то мстительное удовольствие. Подкорректировать свои планы, связанные с Вэйлоном даже не пришло ему в голову — как всегда, когда Сизлака увлекала очередная идея-фикс. В конце концов, это казалось намного важнее.  
Мо никогда не одолела бы мысль, даже в каком-то бреду, помочь, например, тому же Барни Гамблу. Он казался вполне счастливым в своем алкоголизме, а Смитерсу явно было дерьмово. Утешитель из Сизлака действительно был неважнецкий, но он мог попытаться хотя бы сделать что-то подобное, что провернули для него в свое время друзья, одновременно продемонстрировав свое небезразличие. Развлечь и отвлечь по мере возможности. А дальше действовать по обстоятельствам, что иногда у Мо неплохо получалось. Конечно, он был не совсем уверен, далось ли вообще Вэйлону хоть чье-то небезразличие, но попытаться стоило.

Встреча в рекламном агентстве закончилась довольно быстро, но зато Сизлак застрял в пробке на обратном пути, задержавшись таким образом больше, чем на час. Все это время он порядком нервничал, то переключая радиостанции, то злобно ругаясь в сторону наглых водителей, пытающихся проскочить в тянучке вперед него без очереди. По большей части из-за того, что хотел проскочить вперед сам, но не подворачивалось возможности. Казалось, еще несколько лишних минут, и Вэйлон тихо уйдет, так его и не дождавшись, а сам Мо так и не успеет сказать или сделать что-то важное, с чем он пока еще даже не определился. То, что он расстроится, если Смитерс сдохнет где-то в подворотне один, звучало бы неправдоподобно, хотя и было действительно так. Что ж, Мо давно признал за собой слабость в неумении вычеркивать из жизни некоторых людей, и с этой слабостью приходилось мириться. 

Вэйлон оказался на месте: действительно, куда ему было деться, если хорошенько подумать. Сидел в кресле, обернув вокруг бедер полотенце, и листал один из журналов, который нашел в номере. Отреагировав на появление Мо, он отложил чтиво и вздохнул.  
— Я уже думал, ты обо мне забыл, а я ведь даже не нашел свою одежду, чтобы уйти.  
— О, то, что было на тебе вчера, я утром отдал горничной, чтобы та отнесла в прачечную. Хотя мне показалось, что она собирается сжечь эти лохмотья, — усмехнулся Мо, вытаскивая из-под кровати чемодан и откидывая его крышку. — Надеюсь, пока тебе подойдет что-то из моего скромного гардероба, нам нужно лишь доехать до магазина.  
— Не стоит, — отмахнулся Вэйлон.  
— Боюсь, если ты будешь голый, нас задержит полиция, — ответил Сизлак, бросив в него поло и брюки. — И не знаю, как ты, а я голоден настолько, что готов съесть слона.  
— Я бы тоже не отказался от ужина, — отводя глаза и сбрасывая полотенце, тихо ответил Смитерс, и даже, кажется, попытался улыбнуться.

Мо почему-то старался не смотреть, как он одевается, лишь хаотично скользил взглядом по комнате, пытаясь хоть на чем-то остановиться. Ситуация оказалась чуть немного более неловкой, чем он себе представлял, но довольно терпимой. Во всяком случае, Вэйлон хотя бы старался сделать вид, что заинтересован, хотя было очевидно, что больше всего ему хочется похмелиться какой-нибудь дрянью и никого не видеть вообще.  
— Ну, теперь ты почти похож на человека, правда, слегка опухшего, — констатировал Мо, наконец окидывая взглядом одетого в его вещи Смитерса. Даже несмотря на то, что теперь одежда Мо ему вполне подходила по размеру, сидело это все равно не так, как нужно. — Пойдем делать из тебя прекрасного принца?  
— Сомневаюсь, что это реально.  
— Во всяком случае, хотя бы попытаемся. А заодно съедим по стейку из какого-нибудь дракона.

Почти всю дорогу до торгово-развлекательного центра Вэйлон молчал или же отвечал на вопросы односложно и без охоты. Мо в общем-то понимал, как оно — пытаться улыбаться, когда не слишком хочется. Впрочем, во время ужина Смитерс слегка оживился и даже пытался поддерживать разговор, в основном, задавая вопросы: о бизнесе, о Спрингфилде, избегая разве что темы АЭС.   
— Так что, тебе удалось найти четырехлистный клевер и съесть его? — поинтересовался в результате Вэйлон, действительно убедившись, что дела у Мо идут вполне успешно.  
— Я бы подавился, — заверил он. — На самом деле все началось с того, что я решил повеситься.   
Смитерс закашлялся, поперхнувшись едой, и уставился на него вопросительно и слегка недоверчиво.  
— А ты думаешь, что тебе первому в мире пришло в голову впасть в депрессию и двинуть кони? — поинтересовался в ответ Мо.  
— Ну, я не собирался решать вопрос настолько радикально.  
— Если ты не отваживаешься стать на стул и затянуть петлю на шее, это еще ничего не значит, — покачал головой Сизлак. — Хотя если серьезно, вешаться не слишком приятное занятие. Наверное, в следующий раз выберу какой-нибудь быстродействующий яд.  
— Мо, — Вэйлон негромко и не слишком весело рассмеялся. — У тебя талант воодушевлять, в противоположном значении, конечно. На самом деле не представляю, как может попытка самоубийства закончиться счастливо.  
— Одно из двух, либо она будет удачной, либо неудачной, в зависимости от того, чего хочешь достичь, — ответил Сизлак и, вздохнув, выпалил всю историю от начала до конца, возможно, даже слегка приукрасив в некоторых местах. Он редко делился этим с кем-то из новых приятелей, но рассказать Вэйлону казалось вполне нормальным. Правда, его собеседник по ходу повествования почему-то все больше мрачнел.  
— Значит, ты решил, что меня нужно спасать, и сделать то же самое, — подытожил он, когда Мо замолчал.   
— Не знаю, как спасать, но новый костюм тебе точно пригодится, — Сизлак чувствовал, что зря все это вот так вывалил, так что поспешил закрыть тему, быстро вскочив и потащив Вэйлона за собой. Благо, они уже расплатились. — А теперь вперед, нас ждет самое унылое занятие, на которое могут решиться двое мужиков — шоппинг.  
Это не было настолько невесело, но оказалось утомительно, учитывая, что Смитерс сопротивлялся любым предложениям и явно чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке.   
— Я вообще-то пошутил относительно процентов, — ободряюще сказал Мо на пути к примерочной.  
— Я знаю.  
— И про долг.  
— Я знаю.  
— И про почку.  
— Да, я в курсе. Потому все это кажется мне еще более неудобным, — вздохнул Вэйлон.  
— Неудобно спать у меня на барной стойке, когда ее залили пивом, и хорошо еще, если только пивом, — Сизлак подтолкнул его к кабинке. — Так что давай, вперед.  
Мельком он успел бросить взгляд на обтянутую собственными брюками задницу Смитерса, который скрылся за шторкой. «Решил помочь — помогай, а не пялься», — пробормотал Мо сам себе. Хотя, конечно же, одно другому нисколько не мешало. 

Из торгового центра они вышли, когда на улице уже достаточно стемнело. Вэйлон теперь мог похвастаться не только новеньким темно-серым костюмом, который ему очень шел, но и полностью целыми очками. С длинными волосами он наотрез отказался расставаться, но после парикмахерской они хотя бы выглядели аккуратно, затянутые в хвост.   
Мо даже залюбовался результатом своих стараний.

Тем более, теперь его временный подопечный уже не казался настолько хмурым и замученным жизнью, как несколько часов назад.   
— Надеюсь, то, что картинка перед твоими глазами теперь не покрыта трещинами, немного улучшает вид на реальный мир, — сказал Сизлак, когда они подошли к машине.  
— Я еще не решил, — ответил он, в очередной раз поправив галстук. — Но, наверное, ты был прав, стоило со мной что-то сделать.  
— Ты теперь почти как Джон Леннон с этой прической, — прокомментировал Мо.  
— Хорошо, что не Элтон Джон, — Смитерс улыбнулся. — Спасибо.  
— Эй, вечер еще не закончен! — воскликнул Сизлак, открыв дверцу со своей стороны и плюхнувшись на водительское место. — Мы еще не ездили развлекаться.  
— Напомни мне, зачем ты это делаешь? — спросил Вэйлон, устраиваясь на соседнем сиденьи и захлопывая дверь.  
— Эм, — Мо даже сразу не нашел, что сказать. — Думал о чем-то, вроде отработки кармы или как там говорил Карл. Но сейчас вспомнил о том, как ты мне пару раз готовил завтрак. И кофе.  
— Так это все из-за кофе? — Смитерс закрыл лицо ладонями и издал звук, очень похожий на хихиканье. — Знаешь, Мо, я тоже рад тебя видеть.

К тому моменту, как они подъехали ко входу в парк развлечений, город уже вовсю мигал ночными огнями.   
— Серьезно? — поинтересовался Вэйлон. — Парк развлечений? С горками, доводящими до тошноты, и воздушными шариками?  
— Я не думал покупать тебе связку шариков или смотреть, как ты зеленеешь, катаясь на горках, — пожал плечами Сизлак. — Но тут есть кое-что, что мне нравится в это время суток.  
— Очень интригующе, — пробормотал Вэйлон, пробираясь сквозь толпу за ним следом. — Я думал, сейчас парк должен уже быть закрыт.  
— У нас есть еще около часа, должно хватить, — сказал Мо, остановившись, и посмотрел вверх. — Вот.  
— Чертово колесо? — Смитерс тоже посмотрел на уходящие ввысь светящиеся кабинки.   
— Не просто чертово колесо, а огромное, чертовски огромное чертово колесо. Не Лас-Вегас, конечно, но тоже вполне неплохо. Или ты рассчитывал на шарики?  
— Нет, сегодня обойдусь без них.  
Мо шагнул в ближайшую опустившуюся к ним кабину, краем глаза глядя, как Вэйлон заскакивает следом.   
— У тебя здесь было свидание? — почему-то спросил Смитерс, когда они расположились друг напротив друга.  
— Как ты… Черт, да. Не слишком удачное, — Сизлак досадливо поморщился. — Оказалось, она боится высоты, большой высоты, и к концу поездки икала от ужаса. А потом отказалась со мной общаться.  
— Что ж, тебе повезло, — Вэйлон взглянул вниз, на медленно удаляющуюся землю. — Я не собираюсь устраивать истерик.  
— Знаешь, отсюда можно на кого-нибудь безнаказанно плюнуть, — сообщил Мо, тоже глядя вниз.  
— Я вот все забываю спросить, сколько тебе лет…  
— …потому, что ты знаешь…  
— …чтобы находить удовольствие в таких подростковых забавах.  
— Девчонки любят хулиганов, — из чистого упрямства возразил Сизлак. — К тому же, ты ведь сам не пробовал.  
— Не только девчонки, — задумчиво ответил Вэйлон. — И да, чего я в своей жизни только не пробовал.  
Они замолчали, глядя на открывающийся вид: кабина поднялась уже достаточно высоко, и ночной город внизу выглядел действительно впечатляюще.   
— Очень красиво и… романтично, — продолжил Смитерс, повернувшись к Мо. — Для тех, кто не боится высоты.  
— Знаешь, год назад, если бы меня спросили, что я вижу внизу, я бы сказал, что там два миллиона людей, определенно более счастливых, чем я.  
— Это не лишено смысла. А теперь?  
— Теперь я думаю, что и там тоже почти все неудачники.   
— Тебя это радует?  
— В определенной мере да, — сказал Мо. — Хочешь выпить?  
— Ты серьезно? — Вэйлон удивленно моргнул.   
— Думаю, я смогу угадать дозу выпивки, от которой ты перестанешь киснуть, как молоко на солнце, но не впадешь в кому, — ответил Сизлак и задал вопрос, который давно крутился у него в голове. — Давно пытаешься стать профессиональным алкоголиком?  
— Около года, может больше, — неохотно ответил Смитерс. — Вообще-то сначала у меня была неплохая работа, а потом еще одна… но все как-то само собой получилось.  
— Знакомая история, которую я не раз слышал.  
— На самом деле это не самая приятная тема для разговора.  
— Мы как раз идем на ужин с представлением, — сказал Мо. — Чтобы избежать неловких разговоров, если захочется.  
— Очень мило с твоей стороны.  
— Такое всегда звучит, как сарказм.   
Они оба рассмеялись, и Мо решил, что все идет не так уж и плохо.  
***  
В модном заведении с непроизносимым названием было многолюдно, но Сизлак заказал столик еще утром. Он всегда оказывался слишком предупредительным, если дело касалось личных мотивов. Правда, далеко не все его встречи проходили настолько запланировано, и с вероятностью в девяносто процентов любой другой вечер на «ужине с представлением» он провел бы уже в одиночестве. Но это был Смитерс — не совсем такой, каким он помнил его, но определенно тот, который знал Мо и, в числе немногих, относился к нему действительно хорошо.

— Здесь смешивают отличные коктейли, — сообщил он Вэйлону, как только их проводили за нужный столик. — Я даже позаимствовал пару рецептов для таверны, правда назвал их по-другому и использую самые дешевые ингредиенты.  
— И часто у тебя теперь такое заказывают?  
— Достаточно. Клиентов стало ощутимо больше.   
Смитерс рассеяно кивнул, осматриваясь по сторонам. Он явно ощущал себя еще не совсем уютно, то и дело смахивая с нового пиджака несуществующие пылинки.   
В заведении царил приятный полумрак, а на сцене выступали парень с девушкой, исполнявшие ненавязчивую песню под акустическую гитару. В целом атмосфера была довольно приятной, и спустя полчаса и еще целый коктейль Смитерса окончательно расслабило.  
— Знаешь, из всех наших встреч эта больше всего похожа на свидание, — наклонившись к Мо, сказал он.  
— Кроме костюмированной вечеринки, на которую ты меня затащил, — ответил Сизлак.   
— Действительно, — согласился Вэйлон, и в полутьме бара было не понять, это он только что немного покраснел или сказалось постепенное воздействие алкоголя. Впрочем, и у самого Мо вдруг слегка загорелись щеки. Он был бы не против, если бы сегодня это оказалось тем, на что было похоже и можно было даже спросить напрямую, как он в таких случаях и поступал, но Смитерс быстро сменил тему.  
— У тебя, наверное, куча дел в столице?  
— Не слишком много, — ответил Мо. — Завтра нужно добраться до рекламного агентства, в котором придумывают, как лучше представить мой алкоголь в рождественской кампании. Хочется выбрать какой-нибудь не самый унизительный или неоправданно дорогой вариант.  
— А с кем ты работаешь?  
— С «Заводными яйцами».  
— Слышал, что они хороши в своем деле.  
— М. Определенно, — Сизлак вспомнил утреннюю встречу и мисс Декольте. — Хочешь, расскажу один из секретов приготовления моего бурбона? Я храню его в бочках из-под самого дрянного бренди.  
— Зачем?  
— Незабываемое послевкусие. И завтра мне нужно успеть кое с кем увидеться, чтобы отдать аванс и договориться о нелегальной поставке. Так получается выгоднее всего. Хотя когда-то мне вообще эти бочки достались даром. Ну, и потом я на какое-то время свободен от всех этих бизнес-вопросов.  
— С бизнесом лучше не расслабляться, — заметил Смитерс.  
Ответить Мо не успел, поскольку на сцене возник конферансье, и зал, в предчувствии интересного представления, разразился аплодисментами.   
— А сейчас, — начал ведущий, когда гул среди публики немного затих, — шоу, которого вы так долго ждали. Встречайте известного на всех континентах гипнотизера Свэна Голи!  
Народ снова зааплодировал, пока сам маэстро спускался на сцену на специальном канате. Его появление, ко всему прочему, сопровождалось яркими вспышками огней пиротехники и действительно выглядело эффектным.  
— Что ж, дорогие скучающие этим прекрасным вечером люди, — начал Свэн, голос которого звучал негромко, но был слышен, наверное, в каждом уголке зала, — сейчас вы узрите настоящую магию, магию гипноза!  
— О, нет, — сказал Смитерс. — Только не этот шарлатан.  
— А что с ним не так? — поинтересовался Мо.  
— Не очень хорошие впечатления от шоу, на котором я когда-то был. Крайне неприятный тип.  
— Ну, я как раз пропустил его представление в Спрингфилде. Говорили, что было весело.  
Заметив, что они переговариваются, мистер Голи направился прямиком к их столику. Смитерс только обреченно вздохнул.  
— Да ладно тебе, Вэйлон, — фыркнул Мо, быстро коснувшись его руки. — Уверен, ничего ужасного не произойдет.  
— А я почему-то не уверен, — пробормотал он в ответ.  
— Что ж, вот и наши первые жер… желающие! — провозгласил Голи, подняв руки вверх, будто света, направленного на столик и слепившего глаза, было недостаточно для привлечения внимания. — Кажется, вас, молодой человек, я уже видел раньше, у меня хорошая память на лица, — обратился гипнотизер к Вэйлону. — Все пытаетесь отличиться на фоне неказистых спутников? — Не дав ему ответить, он обернулся к Мо. — А вы у нас настоящий современный Квазимодо. Впрочем, я чувствую, что за непривлекательной внешностью скрывается ранимое и преданное сердце. Как вас зовут?  
— Мо. Мо Сизлак, — ответил тот, понимая, почему Смитерс назвал Свэна Голи не слишком приятным типом.   
— Что ж, мистер счастливчик, смотрите на меня, — продолжил между тем гипнотизер и вытащил из кармана позолоченные часы на цепочке. — По щелчку моих пальцев вы превратитесь в собаку, питбуля по имени Мо!

Сизлак хотел было возразить и сказать, что он вообще не слишком любит собак, но в сознании что-то клацнуло, и он перестал быть собой.


	3. Глава 3. Собачье сердце

До определенного момента все шло хорошо, даже слишком. Намного лучше, чем Вэйлон себе представлял изначально, даже с учетом того, как неловко он себя чувствовал, пока Мо водил его по магазинам. То есть, Смитерс знал, что тот склонен к широким жестам, зачастую граничащим с глупостью, но не ожидал ощутить это на себе в полной мере. Хотя началось все довольно напряженно: дорога до торгового центра казалась бесконечной, тем более, что Вэйлон совсем не знал, о чем же им говорить, да и не особо проявлял инициативу. Уже во время обеда его слегка отпустило: в конце концов, это не собеседование, не экзамен, его никто не брал в заложники и ни к чему не принуждал. Просто это был Мо, который в очередной раз что-то вбил себе в голову, а потому вел себя довольно активно и оживленно, с охотой отвечая на вопросы о себе и делах в Спрингфилде, а также вполне успешно делая вид, будто они вот так обыденно болтают каждый день да и вообще все в порядке.

Вэйлону сложно оказалось поддерживать подобную иллюзию обыденности. Одно он точно понимал – с ним не все хорошо. Он – лишний элемент среди этой суеты вполне удовлетворенных жизнью людей, которые вполне мирно обедают, а потом с явным удовольствием снуют из магазина в магазин, вычеркивая из списка покупок пункт за пунктом. Смитерсу нечего было вычеркивать, он сам вне каких-либо списков и не видел особого смысла в этой поездке, но не хотел обижать Сизлака в его искреннем порыве помочь. 

Тем более, такое внезапное проявление заботы вызывало не только неловкость, но и вполне приятные эмоции. Вэйлон даже почувствовал легкий укол разочарования, когда Мо рассказал ему, что произошло год назад – про попытку самоубийства, и спасение, и счастливые случайности. Немудрено, что Сизлаку вдруг захотелось отдать своеобразную дань… судьбе? Удаче? Словом, Смитерс немного расстроился, что все это не слишком сильно связанно с ним лично. Но было бы глупо из-за этого обидеться и уйти, так что он покорно позволял таскать себя по торговому центру, вяло сопротивляясь явно не видящему препятствий в своем желании «причинять добро» Мо. Как ни странно, к концу их похода Вэйлон и правда чувствовал себя значительно бодрее: наверное, ему и правда не хватало помощи извне, чтобы хоть попытаться прийти в себя. Представлять, чем это закончится, получалось слабо – возможно, завтра он опять проснется на лавочке в городском парке, но сегодня Смитерс старался об этом не думать. Когда изо дня в день пытаешься жить лишь мимолетным мгновением, то не задумываться о глобальном оказывается не такой уж и сложной задачей на один вечер.

Вечер, в разгар которого он, кажется, начал жалеть о том, что время летит слишком быстро. Вид на город с чертова колеса открывался действительно впечатляющий: возможно, стоило посещать такие места почаще. Но вряд ли это развлекло бы его, пойди он на аттракцион в одиночестве, а сейчас и время, и компания оказались подходящими. Пытаясь представить неудавшееся свидание Мо, Вэйлон с трудом сдержал улыбку: как ему вообще удалось затащить сюда девушку, которая боится высоты? Не связал же он ее? Хотя с Сизлака бы сталось провернуть и такой вариант. Было жаль, что у Мо до сих пор не сложилось с личной жизнью: по мнению Вэйлона, он был хорошим, хоть и непростым человеком, и вполне заслуживал своего персонального счастья. И если существовало огромное количество людей, которых совсем не беспокоило и не тяготило одиночество, то Мо был явно не из их числа.

Избегать слишком личных тем с помощью посещения ужина с представлением показалось Вэйлону отличной идеей. А волшебный коктейль, который Мо порекомендовал уже в заведении, и вовсе сделал жизнь вполне неплохой.

– Если выпьешь один, почувствуешь себя лучше, если больше, то превратишься во вчерашнюю тыкву, – предупредил его Сизлак.  
– Пока что я не чувствую себя тыквой, – Вэйлон улыбнулся. Он вообще давно так часто не улыбался за один вечер, хотя сегодня не происходило ничего особенного. Пожалуй, он даже слишком расслабился, иначе с чего вдруг сравнивать сегодняшнюю встречу со свиданием, да еще и делать это вслух? Смитерс точно не собирался предаваться достаточно интимным совместным воспоминаниям, предпочитая не возвращаться к тому, что осталось в прошлом, и не пытаться повернуть время вспять. Тем более его смутила собственная двусмысленная фраза. Конечно, во всем виноват был алкоголь. «Один, только один коктейль, Вэйлон», – напомнил себе он, когда тему удалось сменить. Последнее не составило особого труда: Мо охотно говорил о себе и своих делах, особенно когда собеседник сам задавал вопросы, и для привлечения его внимания не приходилось палить из ружья в потолок.

Так что до какого-то момента все и правда шло более чем неплохо. Точнее, до вполне определенного момента начала представления. Вэйлон прекрасно помнил этого гипнотизера с его неприятными и совершенно неэтичными шуточками. Нет, тот же Сизлак не был примером вежливости, но его промахи при общении были абсолютно ненарочными – он и правда часто не чувствовал, когда перегибал палку. Свэн Голи же явно относился к другой породе людей – он прекрасно понимал, что преступает черту между смешным и обидным, и явно делал это специально. К личной неприязни в данном случае примешивались еще и довольно тяжелые воспоминания, связанные с походом на выступление вместе с Монти, а также последовавшие за этим события, всплывшие на поверхность старые секреты и раскрытие правды о смерти отца.

Неудивительно, что желудок Смитерса сделал неприятный кульбит, когда сам мистер Голи неожиданно направился к их столику. Вряд ли могло случиться что-то страшное, максимум – придется вытерпеть пару довольно гаденьких шуточек и трюков с использованием гипноза.

Мо, кажется, даже не подозревал, что его на самом деле может ожидать, так что выглядел вполне довольным выпавшим на свою долю вниманием. Ну, до того момента, как гипнотизер без особого изящества сыронизировал на тему его внешности, так точно. Следующие пять минут тянулись для Смитерса мучительно долго: он не являлся ценителем комедий положений, поскольку всегда ощущал неловкость за героев, оказавшихся в нелепой ситуации. И тем более неприятно ему было наблюдать нечто подобное в реальной жизни, так что когда Свэн Голи щелкнул пальцами и взгляд Сизлака, неподвижно замершего на месте, заметно изменился, Вэйлон только прикрыл лицо ладонью, наблюдая за происходящим сквозь пальцы. Первые секунд десять не происходило ровным счетом ничего – Мо просто стоял в оцепенении, а потом из зала раздалось чье-то возмущенное:  
– Он даже не стал на четвереньки, какая же это собака!  
– О, видимо, мистер Сизлак считает братьев наших меньших слишком подобными человеку, – с улыбкой ответил Голи и, потянувшись рукой к тарелке Мо, продолжил. – Проведем небольшой эксперимент: посмотрим, как наш друг реагирует на попытку забрать у него «сахарную косточку».

Мо нахмурился и рассержено зарычал. По залу прокатились смешки.  
– Чтобы вы не думали, что за свой кусок стейка зарычит и залает любой вменяемый самец, продолжим демонстрацию, – мистер Голи быстро достал из кармана хлопушку и, подняв вверх, дернул за веревочку. Большинство из тех, кто сидел за соседними столиками, подпрыгнули от неожиданности, да и сам Смитерс дернулся, услышав довольно резкий хлопок. Мо же испуганно и громко… залаял, пятясь назад. 

Вэйлон закрыл лицо уже обеими руками: в самом деле, неужели такое кому-то казалось забавным? Впрочем, иногда он и сам мог постараться посмеяться над подобной нелепостью за компанию, но явно не сейчас. Зал разразился аплодисментами, которые с закрытыми глазами воспринимались просто оглушительными. Смитерсу вдруг самому захотелось зарычать на гипнотизера, потребовав, чтобы тот немедленно вернул Мо обратно. Он отнял ладони от лица и открыл глаза: публика веселилась, Голи сверкал улыбкой, а Сизлак, не мигая, смотрел на маэстро.  
– Как видите, наш доброволец действительно считает себя собакой, – констатировал Свэн и скомандовал: – Сидеть!  
В ответ Мо смерил его презрительным взглядом и отвернулся, громко фыркнув, точь-в-точь как пес, который чхать хотел на хозяина и его глупые приказы. На этот раз настала очередь Смитерса по-настоящему рассмеяться.  
– Очень непослушная собака, как видите. Плохой пес! – сказал Голи и достал из кармана маленький мячик, на который Мо тут же уставился с животным вожделением. – Посмотрим, как ты отреагируешь на это.  
Вэйлон уже всерьез собрался сделать что-либо для изменения ситуации и даже привстал со своего места, но тут раздался оглушительный треск, входная дверь в заведение вылетела вместе с петлями, а в зал ворвалась небольшая группа полицейских, которые тут же окружили их многострадальный столик, наставив оружие на гипнотизера.

– Свэн Голи, – громко начал один из них. – Вы арестованы по обвинению в оказании давления на столичные власти с помощью силы гипноза с целью установить памятник самому себе!  
В зале опять раздались смешки и даже попытки похлопать: уж очень все происходящее смахивало на продолжение представления.  
– Даже не на главной площади, – спокойно ответил Голи полисменам и, наставив на них палец, приказал. – Мо, фас!

Возможно, Сизлак недолюбливал стражей правопорядка или их оружие вполне закономерно показалось ему угрожающим, но он, не раздумывая, молнией ринулся вперед. Дальнейшие события остались зафиксированы в памяти Вэйлона будто по кадрам.

Вот Мо бросается на одного из полицейских, который, к счастью, не успевает применить оружие, и они падают на пол, сцепившись в клубок.  
Вот Вэйлон подскакивает с места и кидается вслед за Мо, пытаясь безуспешно оттащить от стража правопорядка.  
Вот один из полицейских делает предупреждающий выстрел в воздух и просит сохранять спокойствие, вслед за этим слышатся визги и топот ног.  
Мо глухо рычит, а Вэйлону наконец удается поймать его за полу пиджака одной рукой, потому что на второй ловко защелкивается браслет наручников и его тоже тянут назад. А злобно лающего Сизлака наконец скручивают сразу несколько людей со значками.

Свэна Голи за время этой небольшой потасовки, конечно же, и след простыл.

***  
Неудивительно, что их с Мо, не раздумывая, отвезли в полицейский участок, где Вэйлон битый час пытался доказать непричастность к каким-либо делам гипнотизера. Допрашивал его уставший полицейский – уже пожилой, но явно держащий себя в форме. Пристальный взгляд его карих глаз выдавал в нем достаточно адекватного и разумного человека, словом, это был явно не шеф Виггам. С одной стороны, это было хорошо, поскольку можно было общаться с помощью предложений, которые содержат больше пяти простых слов. С другой – забить ему баки явно не получилось бы, впрочем, они были ни в чем не виноваты, так что юлить потребности не возникло.

– Уверяю вас, мы не сообщники, а всего лишь пострадавшие. Обычные зрители, – он пытался быть терпеливым и спокойным, но повторять одно и то же уже начинало надоедать. – Мистера Сизлака загипнотизировали, он действовал не по своей воле, а я хотел его остановить.  
– Он покусал офицера при исполнении, – продолжал гнуть свою линию полицейский. – Так что придется задержать до выяснения обстоятельств, тем более, ваш друг может быть опасен для других. Вы, кстати, кем именно приходитесь мистеру Сизлаку?  
– Я его партнер.  
– Бизнес-партнер?  
– Нет, мы – пара, – не моргнув глазом, соврал Смитерс, которому этот вариант ответа показался наиболее правдоподобным. В самом деле, что ему еще было сказать? Друг – слишком размытое понятие, на партнера по бизнесу Вэйлон в теперешнем положении точно не тянул, а в качестве бойфренда хотя бы номинально мог отстаивать его права в полиции. Раз уж Мо сам сейчас был не в состоянии.  
– Геи, что ли?  
– Нет, мы – пара, – настойчиво повторил Вэйлон. – Кажется, сейчас это уже не преступление.  
– Что-то не сходится, мистер Смитерс, – полицейский откинулся на спинку кресла и скрестил на груди руки. – В нашей базе данных о вас достаточно информации: занимаетесь бродяжничеством, за последние полгода несколько раз были задержаны за ночлег в публичном месте и нарушение общественного правопорядка. Ваш же, как вы утверждаете, партнер – успешный бизнесмен из Спрингфилда. И вы вместе?  
– Все достаточно сложно, как это часто бывает в жизни, – ответил Вэйлон. – Надеюсь, мне не нужно вдаваться в личные подробности?  
– Упаси бог, – испуганно округлил глаза офицер. – Но мне хотелось бы убедиться, что вы не мошенник, а задержанный вместе с вами Моррис Сизлак не находится под воздействием запрещенных веществ.  
– Настоящий мошенник, виновный в случившемся, сейчас на свободе, – плохо сдерживая кипевшее в нем раздражение, сказал Вэйлон.  
– Этот Голи чертовски изворотлив, – покачал головой полисмен. – Но мы делаем все возможное.  
– Эй, Джо! – вошедший в комнату сержант прервал их разговор. – То есть, шеф. Там этот… уже около часа скулит в камере. И подвывает.  
– И что я могу сделать? Вызвать дурку или наркологов?  
– Я могу его успокоить, – Вэйлону очень тяжело дался совершенно спокойный тон. – Можно было сказать об этом раньше.  
– Мы не можем посадить вас в одну камеру, пока не выясним, насколько ваш друг безопасен, – возразил шеф.  
– Не для меня. Он меня знает. Пожалуйста, – Смитерс даже постарался улыбнуться. Он был уверен, что Мо действительно не станет на него набрасываться, чтобы покусать. В машине, в которую их запихнули вместе, чтобы отвезти в участок, он только доверчиво придвигался ближе, по-собачьи заглядывая в глаза, и вел себя совсем смирно: видимо, признал за своего как единственного знакомого среди остальных человека.  
– Ладно, – со вздохом согласился полицейский. – Сержант, сопроводите мистера Смитерса в ту же камеру и позовите кого-нибудь на подмогу на случай непредвиденных ситуаций. Чуть что, сразу рассаживайте наших заключенных.  
– Слушаюсь, шеф! – козырнул полисмен. 

Вэйлон же на несколько секунд замешкался, прежде чем встать с места. Ему самому за последнее время не раз приходилось ночевать в камере: это было однозначно лучше, чем спать на улице либо же в какой-нибудь забытой богом ночлежке. Но сегодня он оказался в этой ситуации с Мо, который пребывал не в себе, и ему было явно не очень уютно находиться здесь. Следовало срочно что-то придумать, чтобы как можно быстрее оказаться на свободе, а затем в каком-то более уединенном месте, да в том же отеле, где количество людей не будет так раздражать, да и вообще количество свидетелей неловких ситуаций сведется к нулю. А потом уже подумать, что делать дальше.

– Мне можно позвонить? – наконец спросил Смитерс, тяжело вздохнув, как человек, принявший самое страшное решение в своей жизни.  
– Да сколько угодно, – махнул рукой полицейский. – Телефон в коридоре, вам покажут.

Пока сержант провел его до телефона-автомата, Вэйлон успел уже тысячу раз подумать, а потом передумать снова. Но особого выбора не оставалось: хорошо, что в этом городе был хотя бы один человек, кому он мог позвонить в такой ситуации. Да и память на цифры удивительным образом все еще работала без сбоев, так что Смитерс решительно набрал нужный номер и, сглотнув, принялся с нетерпением ждать ответа. Длинные гудки казались оглушающими, и жутко хотелось положить трубку – в конце концов, кого может порадовать неожиданный звонок в два ночи? Когда от желания сбросить вызов уже чесались ладони, на том конце щелкнуло и раздалось слегка сонное «Алло?».

– Привет, Эмиль! – быстро сказал Вэйлон. – Это Смитерс и мне нужна твоя помощь…

С Эмилем он познакомился на второй работе: тот работал главным пиарщиком компании и неизменно притягивал взгляды большей части незамужних и замужних женщин всего офиса. Впрочем, как и некоторых мужчин. В его внешности невероятно удачно смешались арабские и европейские черты, да и вел себя Эмиль невероятно любезно и обходительно, без лишней приторности и нарочитости – как с подчиненными, так и с руководством. 

Словом, бывают такие люди, которые всем нравятся и кажутся окружающим чуть ли не воплощением нормального, адекватного представителя человеческой расы. С чего он вдруг обратил свое внимание на Вэйлона, который на тот момент был если не в свободном падении на дно, то буквально в шаге от этого, из последних сил справляясь с работой и регулярно появляясь в офисе слегка помятым, для самого Смитерса оставалось загадкой. Наиболее вероятным был вариант, что Эмиль его попросту пожалел: не совсем в том унизительном контексте, чтобы стало обидно, скорее, как успешный и довольный жизнью человек, проявивший интерес к кому-то, кого он надеется вытащить из пропасти просто силой своей харизмы. Сначала Вэйлон проявил живой взаимный интерес, поскольку еще надеялся прийти в себя – хотя бы посредством каких-то позитивных изменений в личной жизни, но потом ему стало скучно. То есть, Эмиль был практически идеален – в меру заботлив, чуток и при этом не лез в душу. В такого хорошо было бы влюбиться и наслаждаться жизнью: Смитерс честно очень, очень этого хотел и даже старался в меру своих сил. Но получалось плохо.

– Ты выглядишь так, будто у тебя кто-то умер, – сказал ему как-то Эмиль в одно из не совсем удачных свиданий, на которое Вэйлон пришел чуть более пьяным, чем нужно, и в препаскудном настроении.  
– Боюсь, что так и есть, – ответил Смитерс. – Но вряд ли мне поможет об этом поговорить.  
Больше они эту тему не поднимали, а потом Вэйлона уволили, и встречи и вовсе сошли на нет. Хотя остаться в нормальных отношениях это не помешало: с Эмилем вообще сложно было поссориться, он был раздражающе понимающим человеком, к тому же, слишком занятым, чтобы позволить себе долго страдать из-за неудавшихся отношений.  
– Если ты не чувствуешь красоты цветов, если ты не ценишь дружбы и если тебя не радуют песни — ты болен, тебя надо лечить, – сказал он на прощание. – Это арабская мудрость, а не слова, которыми я хочу тебя задеть или обидеть. Надеюсь, что ты скоро излечишься от того, что тебя мучает. Если что, Вэйлон, всегда можешь позвонить мне.

Последний раз они виделись полгода назад, случайно столкнувшись на улице и, к ужасу Смитерса, Эмиль его узнал. Отвертеться от совместного обеда не получилось, и все эти мучительные полчаса Вэйлон отмалчивался, чувствуя себя страшно неуютно рядом с одетым с иголочки бывшим любовником. В основном Эмиль отвечал на деловые звонки, попутно успевая бросать на Смитерса встревоженные взгляды, а в конце взял обещание, что тот обратится к нему, если действительно будет нуждаться в помощи. Любого характера. Даже нацарапал на салфетке свой домашний и мобильный номер, оба из которых Вэйлон и так помнил. Правда, за прошедшие шесть месяцев ни разу так и не набрал ни один из них. Возможно, это было даже к лучшему – не использовать кредит оказанного доверия раньше, потому что сейчас настала действительно та ситуация, когда без содействия обойтись не представлялось возможным.

Как ни странно, Эмиль его узнал и, кажется, даже обрадовался звонку – насколько вообще можно быть довольным от того, что тебя разбудили посреди ночи в разгар рабочей недели со странными просьбами. Попытавшись кратко описать ситуацию, Вэйлон в результате окончательно запутался и замолк, впрочем, его собеседник не требовал слишком многого.

– Говори, где находишься, на протяжении пары часов постараюсь быть, – сказал он уверенно и зевнул. На заднем фоне что-то упало. Косясь на ожидавшего его полицейского, Смитерс продиктовал адрес и, попрощавшись, повесил трубку. Его ждал Мо.

В коридоре, по обеим сторонам которого располагались тяжелые решетчатые двери на засовах, действительно раздавался жалобный и довольно громкий скулеж, а затем злое гавканье, будто здесь закрыли большую и очень недовольную собаку. Смитерс тоскливо вздохнул: сложно оставаться безучастным к такому звуковому ряду. Впрочем, как только Мо увидел его, то сразу же замолчал и подскочил с пола, на котором сидел. Вероятно, был бы у него хвост, то он бы активно им завилял.  
– Вы уверены? – спросил полицейский, открывая дверь и оглядываясь на маячившего в начале коридора коллегу. – А то моего напарника он за задницу тяпнул.  
– Уверен, моя задница не пострадает, – заверил Вэйлон, делая шаг в камеру и оказываясь моментально сбитым с ног обрадованным Мо, который начал вылизывать ему лицо.  
– Все в порядке? – поинтересовался коп не слишком уверенно.  
– В полном, – ответил Смитерс, пытаясь увернуться от такого рьяного проявления эмоций в свою сторону. – Фу, Моррис! Прекрати! Ну, перестань же.  
Не без труда спихнув с себя совсем не легкого Сизлака, он встал и, отряхнувшись, вытер лицо ладонью.  
– Ну, кричите если что, – зевнул сержант, звякнув ключами, и удалился в сторону выхода из коридора.  
– Обязательно, – пробормотал Вэйлон, глядя на Мо, который, в свою очередь, преданными глазами, не отрываясь, следил за ним.  
– Мы целую вечность выбирали этот костюм, так что ты и сам расстроишься потом, если будешь так активно валять меня по полу, – обратился он к Сизлаку. – Так что давай лучше сядем.  
С этими словами он опустился на жесткую лежанку, а Мо же неожиданно сел рядом прямо на пол, положив голову ему на колени.  
– Нет, так не пойдет, – мягко сказал Смитерс и похлопал по месту рядом с собой ладонью. – Давай лучше сюда.  
Ненадолго задумавшись, Мо поднялся с пола и даже не присел, а улегся рядом, снова примостив голову на Вэйлона. Тому ничего не оставалось, как начать гладить его по волосам, словно он действительно был большой собакой, требующей тактильного проявления внимания. Было в этом процессе что-то медитативное, и они оба на несколько минут затихли: Смитерс медленно перебирал пальцами завитки пепельных волос, а Мо жмурился от удовольствия. Несмотря на явную абсурдность положения в целом, пришло ощущение удивительного умиротворения.

Вэйлону было сложно сказать, сколько они так просидели: из оцепенения его вывел Сизлак, который завозился в попытке устроиться поудобнее. У Смитерса и самого слегка затекли ноги, видимо, время, проведенное без движения, оказалось достаточно долгим. После недолгой возни они вернулись почти в исходное положение, казавшееся наиболее удобным.  
– Знаешь, – сказал Смитерс, глядя в расслабленное лицо Мо, который опять лениво прикрыл веки. – Это получился действительно очень бодрящий вечер, немного нестандартные развлечения. Не то чтобы было невесело, но что мне теперь с тобой делать?  
Сизлак открыл один глаз, бросив на него нечитаемый взгляд, а затем опять закрыл, слегка повернув голову и сильнее прижавшись к замершей у него на затылке ладони.  
– Ну, кроме очевидного, – усмехнулся Вэйлон, пропуская короткие пряди между пальцев, а затем спускаясь ниже и легко поглаживая шею. Ладонь немного покалывало, наверное, прошло больше часа, раз рука тоже онемела. Мо, конечно же, ничего не сказал в ответ, только шумно вздохнул, задышав ровно и спокойно, будто впал в дрему.

– Я даже тебя толком не поблагодарил. За все, – помолчав, продолжил Смитерс. – Не очень просто прийти в себя вот так за один день. Я не особо старался, тем более что не знаю, есть ли, куда возвращаться. Кажется, Вэйлон Смитерс образца двухлетней давности умер, остался только тот, кого ты сейчас видишь. Может, все дело в том, что я устал во всем находить что-то хорошее? Или на это больше нет причины. Ужасная выдалась пара лет, правда, я помню далеко не каждый день. Это даже к лучшему. Иногда я жалел, что уехал из Спрингфилда, хотя последние дни пребывания там до сих пор не очень приятно вспоминать, все стало похоже на какой-то ад. Город, конечно, ни при чем, никто не виноват, просто все рано или поздно умирают, все глупые мечты рано или поздно превращаются в ничто, – Вэйлон вздохнул и опять ненадолго замолк, отрешенно глядя в стену напротив и будто собираясь с мыслями. – Я ведь даже не пошел на похороны, хотя сам все организовывал и обо всем договаривался. А прийти так и не смог. Хотя обещал…

Мо тихонько заскулил, переворачиваясь на другой бок, и замер, тепло выдыхая ему в живот, что остро ощущалось сквозь тонкую ткань рубашки. Смитерс же, напротив, задержал дыхание на несколько секунд – настолько интимно это ощущалось даже по сравнению с попыткой зализать его до смерти на полу камеры. Впрочем, дискомфорта, вопреки всему, это не вызывало, скорее наоборот. Просто Вэйлон напрочь отвык от странного факта, насколько легко у них получалось вступать в личный контакт, внезапно нарушая все границы. Будто что-то само собой разумеющееся. Может, прошлый он и умер, но это осталось неизменным: дотрагиваться, приближаться, соприкасаться оказалось просто и естественно. В новой жизни – тоже. До сих пор казалось удивительным, как могло получиться, что двух изначально чужих друг другу людей при случайном сближении вдруг накрыло странное дежа вю, будто они делали все это уже сотню раз – брались за руки, засыпали вместе, дышали, черт возьми, друг другу в живот. Вот как сейчас.

– Наверное, – кашлянув, сказал Смитерс, переводя взгляд со стены на потрескавшийся потолок камеры, – в другое время и при других обстоятельствах у нас бы все сложилось намного лучше, чем в прошлый раз, как ты думаешь?  
Сизлак молчал и не шевелился, видимо, заснул. Вэйлон надеялся на это, потому что вопрос был глупым, ненужным и звучал он то ли жалобно, то ли жалко. Внезапно в памяти вдруг всплыли невесть откуда почерпнутые данные о том, что жертвы гипноза практически ничего конкретного не помнят о происходящем с ними в процессе воздействия на сознание. Именно это не дало Смитерсу остановиться и притормозить в реализации своего неожиданного желания говорить. И он действительно не замолкал, рассказывая о решении уехать и самом переезде, о том, как несколько раз менял работу и пытался удержаться на плаву, все больше чувствуя себя человеком «без якоря». О Монти. О надежде. О том, какой ад на самом деле царил в ночлежках для бездомных – совсем другая, по сравнению с фотографиями в прессе, картина, и другой мир. Сплошные «заткнись и проваливай отсюда». Обо всем вперемешку и даже о неправильном баре рядом с домом и неправильном бармене. «Та еще дыра, получше твоей, но мне там было совсем не по себе».

Смитерс не был любителем откровений, так что собственный порыв воспринимался им как некая словесная истерика, хотя голос и оставался спокойным даже на самых трудноозвучиваемых моментах воспоминаний. Они мелькали перед глазами, будто проецируемые на потолок фотоснимки, тогда как слова сыпались и сыпались из него, будто крупа из прорвавшегося мешка. Как ни странно, с каждой фразой становилось немного легче дышать, хотя раньше Смитерс и не замечал, насколько тяжелой и давящей казалась невидимая плита, упавшая на грудь.

– Да, потрепало тебя, чувак, – раздался хриплый голос из камеры напротив и нечто, похожее на груду тряпья, зашевелилось в темном углу. От неожиданности Вэйлон подпрыгнул на месте, а вместе с ним подскочил и потревоженный Мо, который тут же неуверенно зарычал.  
– Не то слово, – вздохнул Смитерс, пытаясь рассмотреть неожиданного соседа в полутьме одной из соседних камер. Он был уверен, что все они пусты, и совсем не ожидал появления еще одного молчаливого слушателя. Хотя теперь было уже все равно – что сказано, то сказано. Груда тряпья тем временем подошла поближе к решетке, приобретая в тусклом освещении лампы очертания человеческой фигуры. Это был явно повидавший виды мужчина без возраста и, скорее всего, без постоянного места жительства. Вэйлон видел достаточно подобных персонажей в ночлежках: типичные алкоголики и бродяги с многолетним стажем. Глядя на серые лица, косматые бороды и гнилые зубы Смитерс с содроганием думал, что лет через пять его ждет та же участь. Впрочем, это пугало и отрезвляло до того момента, пока он быстро не отворачивался в другую сторону. Если не видеть маячившей впереди перспективы, то и не думать о ней становилось намного легче. Сейчас же он специально, не отрываясь, смотрел во все глаза, мысленно повторяя, что с ним такого случиться не должно. Сейчас ему было неожиданно не все равно.

– Брат, – продолжил тем временем обитатель соседней камеры и криво улыбнулся, обнажив пожелтевшие зубы, части из которых явно не хватало. – У меня ведь тоже горе, пиво кончилось. Ты представляешь, брат? Пиво кончилось, жена ушла.  
– Сочувствую, – пробормотал Смитерс, зачем-то пятясь назад и натыкаясь спиной на замершего в настороженной позе Мо.  
– Да я вижу, ты еще начинающий, – хмыкнул косматый собеседник, почесав бороду. – Ну, ничего, дойдешь до моей кондиции, поймешь смысл жизни.  
Вэйлон даже не нашелся с ответом, четко осознав лишь то, что постигать таким образом тайны бытия не очень хочет. Но озвучивать такое было бы не совсем вежливо. Продолжать диалог не хотелось, так что появление в конце коридора заспанного сержанта показалось настоящим спасением.

– На выход, ребята, за вас внесли залог. Оформим кое-какие бумаги, заберете свои вещи и можете быть свободны, – хриплым голосом сказал полицейский, подходя к двери камеры, но совсем не спеша открывать. Судя по его хмурому виду, толком подремать на работе не удалось. – Позвать подмогу?  
– Не нужно, – сказал Смитерс и взял Мо за руку, одновременно заглядывая в глаза. – Пойдем?  
Видимо, Сизлаку надоело сидеть взаперти, потому что в качестве ответа он первый рванулся в приоткрывшуюся дверь, практически вытаскивая за собой вцепившегося в его ладонь Вэйлона. Проходя мимо соседней камеры, из-за решетки которой за ними с интересом наблюдал ее обитатель, Мо громко и презрительно сказал «Гав!», сразу же утратив к подозрительному типу всякий интерес. Смитерсу захотелось рассмеяться, но он только хмыкнул, подумав, что такими темпами им скоро придется обзаводиться поводком и намордником.  
– Забавный у тебя друг, – обратился к нему из полутьмы камеры облаянный бродяга. – Свидимся, брат!  
– Надеюсь, что нет, – пробормотал Вэйлон, когда дверь, отрезающая их от камер предварительного заключения, захлопнулась позади. Можно было вздохнуть свободнее, а еще попить воды из стоящего в коридоре кулера: после недавнего монолога у Смитерса пересохло в горле похлеще, чем после пьянки. Сизлак везде следовал за ним хвостом и не издавал ни звука, сосредоточенно разглядывая пол и время от времени присушиваясь к раздававшимся то тут, то там звукам: хлопанье дверей, чьи-то шаги в боковом коридоре, негромкий диалог двух полицейских. Наконец все формальности были улажены, и Вэйлон, предварительно притянув к себе и погладив по спине внезапно занервничавшего Мо, открыл дверь в холл, где их уже дожидался Эмиль.

Выглядел он так же, как и в обычный рабочий день: аккуратно и стильно одетый, почти отдохнувший. Только легкая рассеянность во взгляде, с которой он быстро просматривал что-то на экране мобильного, и растрепанные волосы выдавали в нем человека глубоко не выспавшегося.

– Привет, – сказал Вэйлон, остановившись возле него. – Прости, что сорвал посреди ночи, я знаю, какой у тебя напряженный график и вообще…  
– Рад тебя видеть, – улыбнулся Эмиль, жестом прерывая извиняющуюся тираду Смитерса, а потом встал и сгреб его в объятия, вызвав недовольное рычание со стороны Мо.  
– Мой нынешний бойфренд тоже настолько ревнивый, что готов рычать на каждого, кто ко мне прикоснется, – отстранившись и глядя на недовольного Сизлака через плечо Вэйлона, сказал он. – Правда, все же сдерживает свои собственнические порывы.  
– Мы не… ох, неважно, – вздохнул Смитерс. – Это Моррис или Мо, но сейчас ему, наверное, все равно, он под действием гипноза и считает себя собакой.  
– Честно говоря, я мало что понял из твоего рассказа по телефону, так что придется повторить, как вы вообще в это вляпались. Очень любопытно.  
– Только давай на улице, ладно?

Они быстро пересекли пустой холл полицейского участка и оказались на свежем воздухе. Мо, сначала обнюхав Эмиля практически со всех сторон, одобрительно фыркнул и удалился шуршать ближайшими кустами по каким-то своим очень важным делам. Вэйлон же, закурив предложенную сигарету, принялся пересказывать нелепое вечернее приключение, наверное, в сотый раз за сутки. Правда, в более художественном варианте, чем в полиции. Эмиль слушал молча, то улыбаясь, то хмурясь, а затем резюмировал:  
– Это почти «Собачье сердце», только наоборот. А вообще я даже не читал раньше ни о чем подобном, хотя какое-то время увлекался книжками о гипнозе.  
– Сомневаюсь, что Мо прикидывается настолько убедительно, чтобы напасть на полицейского.  
– Кстати, – собеседник Смитерса посерьезнел. – За нападение можно получить нехилый штраф или даже срок, так что пусть прицельно побеседует с адвокатом. Ну, когда придет в себя.  
– И что с ним теперь делать? – спросил Вэйлон растерянно, отправляя окурок в ближайшую урну.  
– Уложить спать, – ответил Эмиль, пригладив свои темные волосы и косясь в его сторону. – По идее, гипноз должен перейти в глубокий сон, а потом его действие сойдет на нет. Хотя это все такие странные вещи, а я не специалист. Сам-то ты как? Выглядишь лучше, чем в последнюю нашу встречу, и тебе идут длинные волосы.  
– Спасибо? – неуверенно улыбнулся Смитерс.  
– Кажется, твой приятель решил отлить прямо возле полицейского участка, – как бы мимоходом отметил Эмиль.  
– Черт!.. Мо, фу! Не делай этого! Нет, делай это побыстрее и иди сюда!  
– Пожалуй, вам пора ехать отсюда, – усмехнулся Эмиль, глядя на появившегося перед ними спустя минуту Сизлака, который выглядел виноватым и довольным одновременно. – Куда подбросить?  
– В отель «Добрый Лось», если несложно, – ответил Смитерс, бросив укоризненный взгляд на Мо, который послушно поплелся вслед за ними к авто.

В машине было уютно и Вэйлон, устроившись на заднем сидении вместе с Мо, наконец в полной мере почувствовал, насколько устал за день. Хотелось прилечь, пусть даже свернувшись в не слишком удобной позе, и ненадолго задремать.

– Где ты его вообще нашел, Вэйлон? – внезапно прервал воцарившееся в салоне молчание Эмиль, оборачиваясь назад. Смитерс был готов поклясться, что в его голосе сквозила обида, а карие глаза стали еще темнее.  
– На самом деле это Мо меня нашел, – ответил он, бросая быстрый взгляд на Сизлака, который с таким увлечением пялился в окно, будто на темных улицах столицы действительно происходило что-то интересное. – В буквальном смысле посреди улицы. Мы давно знакомы.  
– Человек из твоего загадочного прошлого?  
– Что-то типа того.  
– Ты не думаешь, что тебе стоит вернуться? Ну, к предыдущей жизни.  
– Нет. Не к чему возвращаться, – резче, чем хотелось, ответил Вэйлон и быстро добавил: – Прости, у меня выдался напряженный день.  
– Я об этом догадываюсь, – кивнул Эмиль, и мягкая улыбка снова вернулась на его лицо. – Кстати, ты знаешь, что человека даже под гипнозом сложно заставить действовать уж совсем вразрез с его собственными убеждениями. То есть, вряд ли ты, даже будучи одаренным гипнотизером в десятом поколении, заставишь кого-то совершить зверское убийство, если у этого кого-то нет определенных склонностей. С одного сеанса так точно.  
– Хочешь сказать, что Мо в глубине души – собака? – Смитерс слегка расслабился на смене темы и закипевшее в нем раздражение утихло.  
– Большинство из нас в глубине души – собаки, – пожал плечами Эмиль. – Только один будет ласковым и воспитанным псом, второй - хитрым и шкодливым, а третий - злым и недоверчивым.  
– Наверное, ты прав, – Смитерс почувствовал, как Мо придвинулся к нему поближе, устраивая голову на плече. – Сам ты как? Все там же?  
– Перешел к конкурентам на более интересные условия, – довольно ответил Эмиль. – Тебе, кстати, повезло, что я был не в командировке.  
– Спасибо, – искренне сказал Вэйлон. – Не знаю, что бы я без тебя делал.  
– Залог вернешь, когда сможешь. Ну, в смысле, когда разберетесь там. На самом деле просто приятно видеть, что ты в порядке. Ты ведь в порядке?  
– Я еще не знаю, – Смитерс и правда не представлял, что конкретно сказать, а врать не хотелось.  
– Вэйлон, – с нажимом сказал Эмиль. – Ну я же вижу.  
– Видишь что?  
– Ничего. И, кстати, мы уже приехали.

Добрались они действительно быстро, впрочем, Смитерс слишком вымотался, чтобы адекватно оценить, сколько на самом деле прошло времени. Не слишком элегантно выбравшись из машины вместе с Мо, он попрощался с Эмилем, клятвенно пообещав позвонить в ближайшее время.

До номера они добрались практически без приключений, разве что Сизлаку, который уже отчаянно зевал на каждом шагу, на пару минут приспичило заглянуть за стойку на ресепшене: процесс обнюхивания смущенно хихикающей девушки-администратора удалось быстро пресечь и спешно ретироваться в лифт. Дверь в номер Мо нашел сам и тихо скулил, пока Вэйлон, предусмотрительно распихавший по своим карманам все ключи и документы, искал, чем открыть, и колупался в замке. Он же первый залетел в комнату, плюхнувшись на кровать и оккупировав большую ее часть, при этом окинув Смитерса таким насмешливым взглядом, мол, «Дурак ты, я тут самое лучшее место занял!», что тот невольно рассмеялся.

– Думаю, раздеться, перед тем, как лечь спать, все же не помешает, – присев рядом, заметил он. Мо с таким интересом, практически не мигая, разглядывал Вэйлона, пока тот стаскивал с него ботинки, пиджак и расстегивал пуговицы на рубашке, будто видел впервые. Когда Смитерс дошел до брюк, то заметил, что, против воли, старается задерживать дыхание, будто повисшая в воздухе напряженная тишина разобьется от слишком громкого выхода.

– Все, свободен, – нарочито бодро сказал он, набрасывая на оставшегося в одних трусах Сизлака одеяло и выключая свет. Сам Вэйлон предпочел избавиться от одежды в темноте: взгляд Мо был слишком прямым, настолько искренне заинтересованным и напрочь лишенным как подтекста, так и смущения, что выдерживать его становилось тяжело. Быстро раздевшись, он скользнул под одеяло и постарался расслабиться: ужасно хотелось спать, и это оказалось несложно даже с учетом того, насколько тесно к его боку прижался скрутившийся почти в клубок Сизлак.

Смитерс подумал, что тот и правда в чем-то похож на собаку: затравленную и злую, способную укусить протянутую ладонь чисто рефлекторно, но все равно тянущуюся к людям в поисках ласки. Да и сам Вэйлон был ничем не лучше: ему даже стало интересно, как он вел бы себя, если бы стал жертвой гипноза вместо Мо. Пошел бы умирать на могилу «хозяина»? Изображал бы из себя Хатико девять лет подряд? И не тем ли самым он сейчас занимается? Погруженный в свои невеселые мысли, Смитерс незаметно соскользнул в глубокий сон.

Пробуждение оказалось довольно неожиданным и на удивление приятным: Вэйлон еще не успел нащупать в памяти свое собственное имя и местонахождение, как вполне реально ощутил, что кто-то его горячо и влажно облизывает. Легко касается языком шеи, мягко очерчивает линию подбородка и становится немного настойчивее, поднимаясь выше, вылизывая его за ухом, отчего по телу искрами рассыпается огонь предвкушения и возбуждения. Почти забытого измученным организмом желания, еще не оформленного в слова, но вполне ощутимого физически. 

Смитерс сладко потянулся и немного повернул голову, открывая больше доступа для маневров, а в следующую секунду подскочил с кровати, словно ужаленный. Осознание, где он и с кем находится в одной постели, а особенно воспоминания о вчерашнем вечере накатили отрезвляющей волной. Не оглядываясь, Вэйлон спешно ретировался в ванную и, захлопнув дверь, тяжело привалился к ней спиной. 

Он не знал, был ли Мо сейчас под действием гипноза или уже пришел в себя, но в любом из вариантов провоцировать еще более тесный контакт считал большой ошибкой. Первое попахивало какой-то зоофилией, пусть даже условной, а второе… Смитерс вздохнул: у него не было особых сомнений, что раньше Мо относился к их встречам не так легкомысленно, как пытался показать и как, вполне возможно, думал сам. И, как ни крути, для самого Вэйлона это тоже не было просто сексом, так что мысль поддаться соблазну заварить всю эту кашу заново казалась и соблазнительной, и очень-очень плохой одновременно. Когда совершенно не представляешь, что делать со своей гребаной жизнью, влезать в чужую – настоящее хамство. 

Он, конечно, уже помимо воли немного вмешался, но усложнять ситуацию было бы совсем глупо. Вэйлон прислушался: из комнаты не доносилось ни звука, а значит, высока вероятность, что внезапная симпатия проявилась неосознанно или даже во сне, так что отдельных неловких разговоров можно было избежать. Только вот болезненное возбуждение никуда не собиралось деваться: Смитерсу уже приходилось переживать подобное, тело будто сходило с ума, когда отравление алкоголем понемногу отпускало, и было уже не то чтобы хорошо, но и не совсем дерьмово. В некоторые из таких дней его с утра до ночи донимал навязчивый и не всегда уместный стояк, а также жгучее желание удовлетворить свои порывы прямо здесь и сейчас. Такое сложно было назвать нехваткой близости или тепла, скорее обычной физической жаждой, необходимости присутствия теплого и податливого тела рядом.

Вэйлон облизал губы и быстро, будто украдкой от самого себя, провел ладонью по возбужденному члену, легко прикасаясь к нему сквозь ткань боксеров. Простое действие вызвало волну горячего и сладкого стыда, который лишь усиливал желание. Недолго думая, Смитерс включил воду и, с некоторой поспешностью избавившись от белья, шагнул в душевую кабину, подставляя голову и плечи под прохладные струи воды. Закрыв глаза, он принялся ласкать себя сначала медленно и неторопливо, а затем ускоряя движения, делая их почти грубыми. Вэйлон вовсе не стремился растянуть удовольствие или насладиться процессом, его скорее интересовал результат. 

И тем более странной была картинка, всплывшая перед его внутренним взором: их первый раз с Мо, когда все произошло пугающе быстро и стремительно, волнение Сизлака компенсировалось настойчивостью и, кажется, передавалось ему тоже. В принципе, в тот вечер они и не делали ничего особенного, просто изучали друг друга с помощью прикосновений и поцелуев, но Мо все равно, казалось, спешил, будто сейчас Смитерс придет в себя и передумает или оттолкнет. Но если в самом начале в его глазах еще и можно было найти тень сомнений, то очень быстро она сменилась удовлетворенным удивлением. Правда, длинные узловатые пальцы Мо слегка подрагивали – то ли от возбуждения, то ли от волнения, – когда он обхватил ими член Вэйлона и на пару секунд замер, будто прислушиваясь к обоюдным ощущениям. 

Впоследствии, когда Смитерс уже мог связно думать, он мог уверенно сказать, что Мо определенно умеет обращаться не только с хрупкими бокалами или смешивать коктейли. Может, все дело было в том, что иногда ты заточен под чьи-то руки, и в них крайне, необычайно приятно попадать. Он помнил, как от Сизлака пахло почему-то мятой и апельсином, словно вместо парфюма он вылил на себя какой-то из ингредиентов одного из коктейлей, что было правдой с вероятностью в девяносто процентов. И как расширились глаза Мо, когда Вэйлон накрыл его руку своей, подавшись вперед, обхватывая сразу оба возбужденных члена, пытаясь уловить общий ритм, переплетая пальцы и соприкасаясь горячей, твердой плотью. И как в определенный момент между ними стало слишком жарко, а потом влажно и невероятно хорошо, слишком правильно по ощущениям.

Вэйлон кончил, не сумев сдержать тихий стон, чувствуя, как подкашиваются ноги и, тяжело дыша, опустился коленями на пол душевой. На него вдруг накатили жуткая слабость и тошнота, как бывает после мимолетной вспышки удовольствия, когда приходишь в себя один, согнувшись пополам, в спину хлещет холодная вода, а мокрые пряди волос прилипли к щекам и норовят залезть в рот.

От утреннего прилива бодрости, вызванного естественными физическими порывами, не осталось и следа. Но необходимо было, по крайней мере, помыться и попробовать хоть ненадолго заглянуть в реальность, а заодно проверить, вернулся ли в нее Сизлак. Уже когда Вэйлон выходил из ванной, его накрыла ужасающая жалость к себе в комплекте с отвращением к собственной бестолковой жизни. Хотелось оказаться далеко-далеко, выпить и постараться ни о чем не думать. Но было поздно – Мо уже не спал, сидя на кровати, скрестив ноги и явно гипнотизируя дверь в ожидании его появления.

Смитерс на мгновение замер, дико смущаясь, будто Сизлак мог видеть сквозь стены и читать мысли вдобавок.

– Ужасно болит голова, – вместо приветствия пожаловался Мо хриплым голосом и, прокашлявшись, продолжил. – Надеялся, ты скажешь мне, что это я вчера так напился и все придумал в алкогольном бреду. Но ты не скажешь?  
– Нет, – ответил Вэйлон, осторожно присел на край кровати, придерживая рукой полотенце на бедрах. – Что ты помнишь?  
– Много чего, но все скомкано и туманно, будто приснилось. Я помню начало представления и то, что не могу ничего сказать или объяснить. И какую-то заварушку…  
– Ты укусил полицейского.  
– Черт.  
– За задницу.  
– Черт! – Мо подскочил и начал нервно мерить шагами комнату, а потом остановился напротив Смитерса. – То есть, я и правда вел себя, как дворовой пес? Хотя бы собственные яйца не вылизывал?  
– Нет, – Вэйлон рассмеялся и добавил. – Но ты постоянно пытался облизать мне лицо.  
– Ну, ты ведь не в обиде? – поинтересовался Сизлак. – В отличие от полицейского.  
– Ну, боюсь, что его обида выльется в штраф. Но вообще нужно поговорить с адвокатом.  
– Которого у меня нет.  
– Очевидно, что стоит его найти.  
– Я смутно помню камеру, – пробормотал Мо. – И твоего арабского приятеля. Ты связался с террористами?  
– Это мой бывший… коллега – Эмиль, – Смитерс опустил глаза. – У него отец алжирец. И да, этот самый мой приятель внес за нас залог.  
– Почему все мои замечательные идеи вечно выходят мне же боком? – вздохнул Мо, присев рядом с Вэйлоном. – Спасибо, что помог.  
– В свете последних событий это вообще-то вполне нормально.  
– Можем считать, что мы квиты?  
– Наверное, – Смитерс пожал плечами. Ему было интересно, помнил ли Мо что-либо из рассказанного ему в камере, но не знал, как аккуратно об этом спросить и нужно ли вообще это делать. Их недолгое молчание прервала трель мобильного Сизлака.

– Мой телефон, – сказал он, выходя из оцепенения.  
– У меня в кармане, – ответил Вэйлон и, потянувшись к висящим на стуле возле кровати брюкам, нашарил там мобильный, который протянул Мо. Пока тот разговаривал с кем-то, Смитерс поспешил одеться и уже почти застегнул рубашку, когда Сизлак закончил разговор, обратив на него внимание.  
– Нужно сегодня вечером или хотя бы завтра утром быть в Спрингфилде, – сообщил он. – Какая-то внезапная проверка санитарных норм опять свалится мне на голову.  
– А что у тебя сейчас с нормами? – вежливо поинтересовался Вэйлон.  
– Немного лучше, чем раньше, но не фонтан. Не мог же я выгнать крыс, в конце концов!  
– Действительно.  
– Послушай, Вэйлон, – Мо выглядел озаренным какой-то очередной очень интересной мыслью. – Ты не хочешь поехать со мной? Ну, не в смысле вообще со мной, в глобальном плане. Вернуться.  
– Нет, – Смитерс, который как раз надевал пиджак, на мгновение замер, так и не засунув руку в правый рукав. – Мне там делать нечего!  
– А здесь ты что делаешь? Потихоньку спиваешься?  
– Это не твое дело, Мо, – Смитерсу не хватало воздуха, хотелось срочно уйти, потому что поднимавшаяся в нем волна возмущения не сулила хорошего исхода этому разговору.  
– Вэйлон! Ты можешь уехать хоть в Антарктиду к пингвинам, но ничего не изменится. Может, было бы лучше находиться среди людей, которым не все равно?  
– Всем плевать!  
– Мне не плевать! – Сизлак выглядел разозленным и, очевидно, исчерпал весь свой запас вежливости еще за вчерашний день. – Ты просто хочешь позволить старику утащить тебя с собой даже в могилу?  
– А вот это уж точно тебя не касается! – Смитерс, кажется, даже топнул ногой, он вообще плохо контролировал сейчас, что именно делает и произносит. – И кто бы говорил? Не ты ли пытался повеситься год назад?  
– Я хотя бы попробовал совершить поступок, – ответил Мо, сжав кулаки. – А не трусливо ползти в сторону кладбища, затуманивая сознание.  
– Ах! – только и выдавил из себя Вэйлон, не в силах больше продолжать этот обмен любезностями, и, прижав руки к щекам, на мгновение закрыл глаза. Можно было сказать еще много чего, но он, с усилием взяв себя в руки, тихо произнес. – Не лезь в мою жизнь, Мо. А еще лучше, иди к черту со своей ненужной помощью. – И, развернувшись, стремительно пошел к выходу из номера.

– Нужно было переступить через тебя и пойти дальше! – прокричал ему вслед Сизлак, который явно не желал просто так заканчивать разговор. Возможно, он сказал и что-то еще, но Смитерс уже не слышал, поскольку громыхнул дверью так, что по всему коридору зазвенели в люстрах плафоны.

Поспешно направляясь к лифту, будто за ним гнались, он смаргивал выступившие на глазах злые слезы и больше всего желал оказаться подальше отсюда. Уже в кабине, с остервенением ткнув кнопку с цифрой один, Смитерс шумно выдохнул и закрыл лицо ладонями.

Мо оказался во всем прав, а значит, необходимо было принять какое-то решение, каким бы радикальным оно ни казалось.


	4. Глава 4. Возвращение

Когда день начинался так откровенно и наглым образом дерьмово, надеяться, что дальше дела пойдут как по маслу, совершенно не имело смысла. Так что Мо позволил себе по-настоящему расстроиться и разозлиться. Он был зол и на себя – за всю эту изначально провальную затею, и на Смитерса, который неожиданно завелся на совершенно безобидное предложение, и на ярко светящее в окно солнце, которое только усиливало тошнотворную головную боль.

И моральное, и физическое состояние можно было бы списать на большое количество алкоголя вечером, если бы Сизлак не знал, что произошло на самом деле. То есть, он не мог с уверенностью сказать, что во всем виноват гипноз, поскольку воспоминания о произошедших событиях и правда были похожи на сон – кое-где ускоренные, словно в перемотке, а кое-где совсем расплывчатые, затемненные, будто пропущенные или урезанные сцены в дурацком кинофильме. 

Мо прекрасно помнил все, что происходило днем и вечером, он пребывал в прекрасном расположении духа, даже Вэйлон довольно искренне улыбался, и встреча, и ее продолжение казались не случайными, а собственные решения – правильными и искренними. Ничто не предвещало беды, но получилось в результате как всегда, когда раз в кои-то веки Мо задумывал сделать что-то хорошее, впрочем, как и в большинстве случаев, когда он задумывал сделать что-то плохое или отвратительное тоже. Какой-то сраный неизменный закон его жизни либо же личная неспособность выбирать правильный путь просто потому, что он сам не может себе позволить такую роскошь – жить, как обычные люди.

Мо несколько раз обошел комнату, ероша волосы и бормоча под нос разнообразные ругательства, затем зачем-то открыл входную дверь – нет, конечно же, не для того, чтобы проверить, не стоит ли там Смитерс! – захлопнул ее, сел на кровать и глубоко вздохнул. 

Несомненно, он видел нечто подобное не раз: раздраженных пьяниц, второй день в завязке, у которых уже ничего особо не болит, но все ужасно бесит. Обшарпанные или респектабельные, молодые и старые, случайно сбившиеся с пути и давно, уверенно по нему шагающие – такие в качестве одноразовой акции часто залетают в любой попавшийся бар, чтобы срочно что-то в себя опрокинуть. Сизлак неизменно узнавал таких персонажей по лихорадочным движениям и возбужденному взгляду покрасневших глаз: наливал сразу и молча, пропуская мимо ушей редкие сбивчивые объяснения по поводу стресса и нервного дня, будто бы бармену такое должно быть интересно. 

Так что Мо почти со стопроцентной уверенностью мог сказать, куда сейчас понесет Вэйлона, и никаким образом не хотел анализировать, почему это его должно беспокоить. Пусть катится, куда хочет, это действительно не его дело, Мо и правда старался, а заимел только испорченное настроение и головную боль. В очередной неосознанной попытке угомонить пульсацию в затылке он снова запустил пальцы в собственные всколоченные волосы, неожиданно вздрогнув от слишком внезапно нахлынушего, неожиданно живого воспоминания о том, как вчера это делал Смитерс: уверенно и почти нежно. Большое количество впечатлений прошлого вечера, видимо, не вместились в черепной коробке Сизлака за раз, и некоторые догоняли именно сегодня.

Почему-то хотелось рычать, и срочно нужно было в душ, потому что казалось, будто все вокруг пахнет псиной, чего, вероятно, быть не могло. Или могло? Совершенно сбитый с толку, Мо поплелся в ванную, но яростное растирание кожи мочалкой не помогло прийти в себя в достаточной мере. 

В голове все равно была путаница, но хотя бы боль слегка притупилась, да и злиться больше не хотелось. Мо вообще довольно быстро остывал, а в теперешней ситуации даже не мог сказать точно, из-за чего так вспылил. Или из-за чего вообще затеял эту эпопею со спасением. Конечно, Смитерс когда-то был одним из немногих в городе, кто вообще относился к нему, как к нормальному, без желания получить за это бесплатную выпивку или еще что-то, но существовал ли до сих пор тот самый человек?

Мо взглянул на часы и попытался сосредоточиться на текущих делах – отвлечься от неудач и невеселых мыслей ему обычно немного помогало переключение на насущные проблемы или на любую, пусть даже бессмысленную, активность. Перемыть и десять раз переставить все в таверне, что в результате оказывалось совершенно никем не замеченным, придумать очередной недействующий план, как легко заработать, или понаблюдать издалека за любой вполне симпатичной и недоступной ему женщиной. Даже просто послушать болтовню друзей и включиться в новую и бестолковую их затею. 

Не закопаться в депрессию или не уйти в нее окончательно могло помочь что угодно, а сегодня у Мо даже существовали вполне понятные и конкретные цели. Сизлак заглянул в шкаф, потом на всякий случай в чемодан и не почувствовал никакого воодушевления от увиденного: один из костюмов был испорчен, вчерашний имел такой вид, будто самого Мо в нем долго трепали или валяли по полу, что частично являлось правдой. Так что пришлось надеть светло-коричневый, не самый дорогой и слишком слабо влияющий на его и без того невысокую привлекательность. Но делать было нечего, кроме как отменить к чертовой бабушке все встречи и спешно укатить домой.

Конечно, это не решило бы проблему ни с настроением, ни со сложившейся ситуацией, так что, вздохнув, Сизлак отправился изображать из себя крайне успешного и невероятно делового человека.

Внизу, бросив беглый взгляд на ресепшен и вспомнив о том, что пытался ночью обнюхать девушку-администратора, Мо попытался криво улыбнуться. Стыдно не было ни капельки – во вполне вменяемом состоянии он совершал и более неоднозначные поступки. До встречи в рекламном агентстве оставалось еще часа три, так что Сизлак позволил себе пройтись пешком до заведения, возле которого вчера оставил машину. Во-первых, чтобы сэкономить на такси, ведь с учетом предстоящих судебных растрат и возможного найма адвоката ситуация с бюджетом выглядела удручающей, а во-вторых, чтобы немного больше свыкнуться с реальностью, в которой он опять человек и может говорить. 

Вспомнив о том, как вполне успешно отливал возле полицейского участка, Мо в порыве эмоций пнул носком ботинка лежащую на тротуаре пустую банку из-под пива. Она оказалась такой лишь на первый взгляд, поскольку в результате остатки напитка из летящей по красивой траектории тары живописно брызнули на его костюм. Темные, неприятно пахнущие выдохшимся пивом капли расчертили рукав, а на штанину легли под таким углом, будто бы он решил неудачно поссать против ветра.

Сизлак не был тем человеком, которого в обычной ситуации беспокоили такие мелочи: мало ли что на него могло пролиться в таверне, обращать внимания не стоило. Но сейчас это очень ярко напомнило ему про вчерашнее, почти животное состояние, и Мо громко зарычал, игнорируя удивленные взгляды прохожих. Если бы кто-то сейчас отпустил хоть одно ехидное замечание, то он бы, не сомневаясь, укусил этого смельчака, но желающих испытать судьбу, к счастью, не нашлось. Встряхнув головой, чтобы сбросить охватившее его на миг наваждение, Сизлак прибавил шагу. Собственная машина казалась относительно безопасным местом, если его вдруг снова «переключит», так что хотелось добраться до нее быстрей. Через пару минут ходьбы Мо успокоился, погрузившись в себя и пытаясь еще раз покадрово восстановить в памяти вчерашние события: было интересно, не забыл ли он чего-то важного.

Заварушка во время представления слилась в сумбурную чехарду мельтешения людей, их конечностей и толкотни, финальным аккордом которой стала довольно болезненная встреча лица с полом, а запястий – с прохладными браслетами наручников. Затем была полицейская машина, и там Мо тоже не мог ничего сказать или сделать в привычном понимании, что пугало и раздражало одновременно, но рядом был Смитерс, который говорил что-то ободряющее и, сосредоточившись на нем, стало проще переносить свою беспомощность. Копы, кажется, даже не потрудились попытаться допросить его, хотя это все равно оказалось бы бесполезно, так что Мо оказался в камере один. И вот тогда ему стало действительно страшно. Что вокруг никого, что он сошел с ума, что он так и останется здесь сидеть, неспособный ничего объяснить собственными силами. Как и когда именно Смитерс появился рядом, оставалось покрыто мутным туманом, но да, кажется, на радостях Мо его облизал или что-то вроде того.

А потом стало спокойно, почти по-домашнему: Вэйлон что-то говорил, и каждое отдельное слово было понятным, но общий смысл ускользал даже сейчас, будто звучал иностранный язык. Зато очень четко врезались в память мягкие поглаживания по голове, которой Мо лежал у него на коленях, а еще пуговица. Пуговица светлой рубашки, которую они вместе выбирали в торговом центре, она как раз маячила перед носом, когда Сизлак приоткрывал глаза, почти впадая в дрему от длинного монолога Вэйлона: его голос пробирался под кожу, вибрировал во всем теле, заполнял собой пространство, волнуя и убаюкивая одновременно.  
Мо вдруг остановился посреди тротуара, словно наткнулся на невидимую стену. Ему показалось, что тогда, в камере, прозвучал какой-то важный вопрос – он готов был вот-вот ухватить это воспоминание за хвост, но оно ускользало и дразнило своей недоступностью. Что это могло быть? Теперь уже и не переспросишь.

– Чего стал посреди дороги, придурок? – вернул его на землю проходящий мимо верзила в джинсовой куртке и для усиления эффекта грубо толкнул плечом. Мо пошатнулся, открыл рот и, не сказав ни слова, закрыл. Невыносимо хотелось дать кому-то в морду, но этот паршивый день только начинался, а решать вопросы с живописным фингалом под глазом или с разбитым носом не представлялось реальным. Так что он выдохнул и без былого энтузиазма пошел дальше, благо впереди уже маячила огромная вывеска заведения, название которого состояло сплошь из согласных и звездочек. Его Додж выглядел довольно одиноко на стоянке клуба в это время суток. С самой машиной, как ни странно, все оказалось в порядке: никто не налепил на лобовое стекло штрафную квитанцию, не проколол колеса и не залез внутрь с целью вытащить всё более-менее ценное.

Эта маленькая победа над превратностями судьбы немного воодушевила Мо: он завел мотор и не без удовольствия колесил по улицам столицы минут пятнадцать, чувствуя себя снова «у руля». Завтрак в первой попавшейся забегаловке окончательно привел его в чувство. Пятна на костюме высохли и стали почти незаметны, головная боль отступила, а вместе с ней практически улетучилось плохое настроение, оставив после себя лишь легкое послевкусие. 

Но уже в рекламном агентстве все опять пошло наперекосяк. Сначала охранник внизу раздражающе долго допытывался, кто он такой и по какому вопросу пришел. Затем оказалось, что Мо приехал на час раньше назначенного времени: вежливая улыбка его вчерашней собеседницы Мэй плохо скрывала ее недовольство, а полчаса, которые они вдвоем провели в переговорной в ожидании остальных участников встречи, показались бесконечными. Разговоры на отстраненные темы не клеились, Сизлак все время говорил нескладно и невпопад, мысли его постоянно уводило куда-то в сторону. Он то ловил себя на том, что вспоминает какие-то мелкие детали вчерашнего приключения, то пытался вернуться в реальность, и даже попытался неуклюже пригласить Мэй на свидание. Но она лишь странно посмотрела в ответ, поправив на себе легкий пиджак, и перевела тему, сделав вид, что ничего не поняла. Словом, общение не складывалось, и хорошее настроение таяло, словно лед в стакане с виски.

В принципе, Мо вполне понимал, почему еще вчера заинтересованный взгляд девушки стал сегодня удивленным и слегка недовольным. В свои совсем дерьмовые дни Сизлак был способен распугивать всех в радиусе пяти метров своим хмурым выражением лица.  
Вот как сейчас.  
К тому же, сегодня он был слегка помят и не до конца в себе, явно переоценив собственный позитивный настрой. Заметив на стене переговорной абстрактную картину, Мо оживился и зачем-то решил рассказать о недавно посещенной выставке художника-гиперреалиста, а также об экспонате в виде заблеванного унитаза. На собеседницу – явно не ценительницу такого искусства – это не произвело особого впечатления: она брезгливо дернула уголком рта и пробормотала что-то о том, как это, должно быть, увлекательно и интересно.

Мо с тоской вспомнил о том, что Вэйлон даже посмеялся с этой истории. Опять погрузившись в мысли, которые гнал от себя целое утро, Сизлак отстраненно отметил, что люди собрались, совещание уже началось. Его быстро представили креативщикам, которые сразу же начали демонстрацию и обсуждение рекламных проектов по бурбону к грядущему Рождеству. Перед Мо мелькали слайды и графики, произносились длинные речи о целевой аудитории и ее расширении. Самым вдохновенным оказался парнишка, который детально расписывал что-то про образ, наподобие Хью Хефнера, и демонстрировал макеты плакатов с изображенным на них представительным мужчиной пожилого возраста, который был окружен приятными девушками в бикини и шапочках Санты. Красные треугольники головных уборов казались нелепыми и будто наспех пририсованными: Сизлак подумал, что где-то уже видел такое, и пока он силился вспомнить, где именно, разговор незаметно перешел в другое русло.  
– А вы исполните роль самого Санты, – продолжал все тот же менеджер. – В съемках можем даже задействовать живых оленей.  
«Эй, – хотел возмутиться Мо, – мы же вчера договорились, что не будет никаких оленей! Я что, по-вашему, игрушки детские продаю?»  
Но вместо этого громко хлопнул ладонью по столу и гавкнул.  
На несколько секунд в комнате воцарилась тишина, затем кто-то тихо хихикнул, а Мэй, прокашлявшись, серьезно сказала:  
– Это Стивен, он только сегодня из отпуска, я не успела ему сказать про оленей. Вычеркиваем их.  
– Я понял! – не обращая на нее никакого внимания, воскликнул тот, кого назвали Стивеном. – Пусть у нас будет два варианта этой рекламы, ведь есть куча людей, которые отмечают праздник в одиночестве. Посадим рядом с героем не девушек, а собаку.  
– Рыжего сеттера, – добавила девушка с радикально короткой стрижкой.  
– Рыжего сеттера, – кивнул парень. – «Твое Рождество не будет таким одиноким в компании со «Стариной Мо».  
– При чем тут собака? – развел руками Сизлак. – Одинокое Рождество – это когда ты засовываешь голову в духовку. – Заметив, что его фраза опять вызвала недоуменное молчание, он покорно кивнул. – Ладно, пусть будет собака. Только мужика попроще сделайте: без камина и всей этой ерунды. А тот, с девушками, тоже пусть останется, хоть полюбуюсь на моделей во время съемок.  
– Предполагается, что вы будете Сантой, – зачем-то возразил менеджер.  
– Отлично, смогу безнаказанно садить их к себе на колени, – ответил Мо.

Короткостриженная опять хихикнула, а затем рассмеялись уже все присутствующие в комнате. Дальнейшее совещание прошло более непринужденно, и сам Сизлак наконец включился в процесс. Они успели перебрать с десяток вариантов и обговорить кучу разных мелочей: молодежную вечеринку («Нет! Бурбон – это вам не пиво!»), приглашение звезд первой величины («Какой-какой величины? Я что, производитель Джека Дэниелса?»), с бородой будет Санта или без, а также то, получают выпивку на праздники хорошие или плохие люди.

Под конец у Мо возникло ощущение, что обсуждают они как минимум планы по захвату мира. Рекламное агентство в результате он покинул вполне удовлетворенный, правда, подозрение, что бюджет будущей кампании все равно его потом неприятно удивит, только усилилось. Иногда это было просто ужасно – делать все по правилам, но особого выбора у него не было.

До следующей, и последней в этот приезд, встречи оставалось еще достаточно времени, так что Сизлак решил заехать в отель, чтобы забрать вещи и потом сразу направиться домой в Спрингфилд. Уже когда он остановился на парковке гостиницы, мобильный напомнил о том, что еще не до конца разрядился, разразившись звонкой трелью. Звонил его давний знакомый – довольно стремный тип, с которым они когда-то пересекались еще по делам с нелегальным ввозом экзотических животных. Кажется, его звали Джо, но все почему-то называли его Орел: именно с ним Мо собирался увидеться сегодня, так что, не раздумывая, ответил на вызов.

– Здоров, приятель! – бодро поприветствовали его на том конце трубки.  
– Ага, и тебе того же, – ответил Сизлак, придерживая телефон возле уха плечом и захлопывая дверь автомобиля.  
– Прости, брат, сегодня не свидимся – у нас списание нужного тебе товара только через две недели, – сразу приступил к сути дела Орел.  
– Дерьмово, – прокомментировал Мо, направляясь ко входу в отель.  
– Ну, зато я потом тебе эти бочки даже доставить смогу, – заверил его приятель. – Буду выезжать порожняком как раз в направлении твоего захолустья. Цену возьму ту же, о какой и говорили, в качестве компенсации.  
– Мне нравится твой подход к делу.  
– Он всем нравится. Развлекаешься тут в столице?  
– Ага, отрываюсь по полной, – хмыкнул Сизлак, пропуская выходящую из гостиницы даму с большим чемоданом.  
– Не буду мешать. Бывай, брат, – в своей специфической манере попрощался Орел и положил трубку.

Мо облегченно вздохнул: так оказалось даже лучше, тем более, уехать из города можно было прямо сейчас. Он уже вошел в отель и положил мобильный в карман, но тут застыл посреди холла, словно вкопанный – на диванчике возле лифта преспокойно сидел Смитерс и листал какой-то журнал. Что ж, это не было большой неожиданностью в контексте всех последних событий, но почему-то все равно удивляло. Сизлак решительно направился к нему и, поравнявшись, негромко кашлянул, чтобы привлечь к себе внимание.  
– О, – сказал Вэйлон, подняв на него взгляд и откладывая журнал в сторону. – Я как раз тебя жду.  
– Я догадался.  
– Чтобы извиниться. Прости, что вспылил утром, – он виновато и немного грустно улыбнулся.  
– Кажется, я тоже ляпнул лишнего, – пожал плечами Мо. Он и правда уже совершенно не злился и даже, пожалуй, испытал странное облегчение. – Так что в расчете.  
– Хорошо, – лицо Вэйлона просветлело. – Я надеялся, что ты меня подбросишь до Спрингфилда.  
– Ого, – сказал Мо, внимательно разглядывая Смитерса, который, к удивлению, казался совершенно трезвым. – Передумал?  
– Скорее, просто подумал немного, – ответил Вэйлон, посерьезнев. – Так что?  
– Мне нужно только собрать вещи – и вперед.  
– Меня вполне устраивает. Мои уже здесь.  
– Я что-то не… – начал было Сизлак, заметив, что на диване действительно лежат кое-какие вещи. Толстая книга и закрывавший ее обложку старый, потрепанный плюшевый медведь. – Это тот самый?  
– Ага. Думаю, стоит наконец отдать его малышке, – глядя на свои руки, сложенные на коленях, сказал Смитерс.  
– Мэгги обрадуется, – заверил его Мо, взяв в руки игрушку и, обратив внимание на лежащую под ней книгу, воскликнул. – А я все думаю, кому же дал ее почитать!  
– Извини, забыл вернуть, – без тени вины в голосе сказал Вэйлон. – Просто забрал с собой тогда.  
– Ладно. Считай, что это подарок был, – пробормотал Сизлак, покрутив в руках явно свой – со следом от кружки пива на обложке – экземпляр «Американских Богов» Нила Геймана. Сложно было определиться, как относиться к тому, что именно эти две вещи Смитерс сейчас считал такими важными для себя. – Пойдешь составить мне компанию?  
– Пожалуй, да, – подумав, ответил Вэйлон, поднимаясь и аккуратно забирая у него из рук книгу и игрушку. – На меня тут и так последний час довольно странно смотрят.  
Прежде чем двери лифта закрылись, отрезая их от внешнего мира, Мо поймал себя на том, что абсолютно по-дурацки улыбается, будто в его жизни произошло что-то по-настоящему хорошее.

***

Когда Вэйлон вышел, а точнее, на всех парах вылетел из отеля после размолвки с Мо, внешний мир с шумом автомобилей и ярким солнечным светом на несколько мгновений оглушил его. Он в растерянности постоял на пороге, собираясь с мыслями, а затем двинулся пешком вниз по улице. Решительности в его шаге поубавилось, тем не менее, маршрут был избран вполне четкий: через несколько кварталов, где начинался один из не самых благополучных районов столицы, находился бар, в котором Смитерсу иногда наливали в долг. Последний раз он расплатился вовремя, отдав половину суммы, полученной за копеечную временную подработку, так что кредит доверия еще не был исчерпан. 

Не то чтобы Вэйлона мучила невыносимая потребность выпить прямо сейчас, скорее это был привычный алгоритм действий в последнее время: в любой ситуации, когда воспринимать реальность в чистом виде казалось невозможным, оглушать себя алкоголем и сидеть, разглядывая барную стойку перед собой. Исчезали волнующие или угнетающие мысли, растворялась давняя приглушенная боль, и мир вокруг становился монотонно гадким, но вполне сносным. Иногда эффект оказывался совершенно противоположным: сиюминутные эмоции разрастались и становились концентрированными настолько, что можно было вдоволь упиваться ими, не замечая ничего вокруг. Сейчас Смитерса устроил бы любой из этих вариантов.

Он шел знакомым маршрутом, продолжая себя накручивать, хотя осознавал, что это глупое и бессмысленное занятие не приведет ни к чему хорошему. Какое дело Сизлаку до его жизни? У него теперь все хорошо и нужно срочно кого-то осчастливить? Пусть поищет кого-то другого, неужели в Спрингфилде мало тех, кому это действительно нужно? Какого черта цепляться именно к нему? И зачем он сам на всё это согласился?

Самое ужасное было в том, что в глубине души Вэйлон знал ответы на эти вопросы, но трусливо игнорировал, не формулируя до конца даже для себя самого. Будто бы взаимодействие с тем, кто на самом деле взаимно ему симпатизирует, даже несмотря на их внезапно изменившиеся социальные роли и стремительно пролетевшее время, находилось под внутренним запретом. И то, что Мо, казалось, совсем не понимал ничего из этого либо же просто упорно игнорировал, невыносимо раздражало.

Вэйлон остановился перед входом в заведение с весьма красноречивым названием «Бахни пива!» (хотя наливали там, на самом деле, все подряд) и, недолго думая, вошел внутрь. Атмосфера бара располагала выпить немедленно и желательно чего покрепче, потому что смотреть на зашарпанное внутреннее убранство трезвым взглядом не хотелось совершенно: повидавшая виды барная стойка, расшатанные стулья, большинство из которых в любое время суток было занято местными алкоголиками, невнятное бормотание телевизора, неизменно настроенного на спортивный канал или криминальные новости. 

Смитерс поморщился, будто бы видел все это впервые, но тем не менее присел на свободное место. При этом он машинально провел рукой по стойке, прежде чем опереться на нее локтями: вляпываться в липкую пивную лужу не хотелось. Удостоверившись, что деревянная поверхность относительно чиста, Вэйлон опустил на нее руки и принялся отрешенно наблюдать за действиями бармена, который как раз наливал двоим довольно шумным и потасканным посетителям несколько больших бокалов пива. Парня за стойкой звали Эд и он, в отличие от самого местечка, был вполне славным малым. В меру любезным и достаточно спокойным, но при надобности вполне способным выбросить из заведения пару-тройку буйных клиентов за один раз.

– Привет, – поздоровался Смитерс, когда Эд закончил с предыдущим заказом и повернулся к нему.  
– Ага, здоров, – кивнул бармен и смерил его оценивающим взглядом. – Ты сегодня не шибко похож на того, кому нужно здесь находиться.  
– Теперь у вас работает фейс-контроль? – попытался пошутить Вэйлон.  
– Как и раньше, напрочь отсутствует, – сказал Эд, пожав плечами. – Я готов налить и бездомному бродяге, и королеве Виктории. Тебе чего?  
– Бокал темного?  
– Легко. Записать на твой счет?

Вэйлон кивнул. Пока бармен наполнял большую кружку пенным хмельным напитком, он лениво разглядывал давно знакомую обстановку и мрачных посетителей, будто надеялся разглядеть в этом ответ на вопрос, какого черта тут находится. Парочка помятых приятелей, только получивших в свое распоряжение несколько бокалов с пивом, громко обсуждала размеры пособий по безработице, пытаясь провести нехитрую калькуляцию, на сколько дней беззаботного и беспробудного запоя хватит этих денег.   
Пожилой мужчина, сидевший за столиком и засыпавший над бокалом вина, имел вид спившегося интеллигента, которому давно не с кем поговорить, а его спутница уже дремала рядом, положив голову на стол: ее припухшее лицо было наполовину скрыто разметавшимися седыми прядями волос. Глухой звук, с которым толстое стекло пивной кружки соприкоснулось с деревянной поверхностью стойки, отвлек Смитерса от созерцания: он уставился перед собой, часто моргая и оценивая масштабы поставленной задачи. И размер, и содержание появившейся перед ним тары полностью соответствовали заказу, но совершенно не вызывали желания сделать хотя бы глоток.

Вэйлон задумчиво и заворожено смотрел, как по гладкой поверхности бокала стекает капля жидкости, как поднимаются по стенкам изнутри дрожащие пузырьки воздуха, медленно оседает плоская шапка пены, и не спешил пить. В отрезанном от внешнего мира унылом спокойствии бара ему вдруг расхотелось злиться, а собственная недавняя вспышка гнева показалась глупой и совершенно необоснованной.

Сложно было сказать, чего он больше испугался – собственной реакции на Мо или посягательства на ставший уже таким привычным образ страдальца. Но извиниться, очевидно, было необходимо и как можно быстрее. А напиться можно и потом, если вообще стоит это делать. Смитерс снова посмотрел на кружку с пивом и даже протянул вперед руку, взявшись за прохладную и запотевшую стеклянную поверхность, но сразу же убрал ладонь. Ему в голову вдруг пришла абсолютно безумная мысль, что стоит согласиться на предложение Сизлака уехать обратно в Спрингфилд. Очень наивно с его стороны было надеяться, что получится начать новую жизнь или построить с кем-то нормальные отношения, если на самом деле ты сбежал из дома, чтобы умереть, как это делают некоторые из домашних животных. Глядя на все медленнее ползущие по стенке бокала пузырьки воздуха, Вэйлон обдумывал варианты, что сказать Мо, чтобы тот его понял и не послал с порога. И нужно ли вообще объяснять что-либо, о чем никто его не спрашивал. Возможно, для начала хватит обычных извинений, а дальше останется разбираться по обстоятельствам.

– Вэйлон! – бармен пощелкал пальцами у него перед лицом, привлекая к себе внимание. – Ты уже час эту кружку гипнотизируешь. Может, тебе лучше просто отправиться домой?  
– Домой? – ошарашено переспросил Смитерс, помотав головой. Он и не заметил, как пролетело столько времени: казалось, что прошло лишь несколько минут, как он вошел. – Пожалуй, ты прав.  
– Тогда сделаю вид, что тебя здесь не было, – Эд быстро убрал кружку и протер тряпкой место, где она только что стояла. – Вуаля!  
– Готов потерять постоянного клиента? – поинтересовался Вэйлон, без сожаления глядя опустевшую столешницу.  
– Алкоголиков здесь всегда хватает, – фыркнул бармен. – Кто-то уходит, а вместо него появляется двое новых. А ты кажешься не совсем пропащим, так что перестань, наконец, таскаться в эту дыру.  
– Постараюсь последовать твоему совету.  
– Ах да: и пойди уже сделай то, о чем так напряженно думаешь последний час, оно тебя явно занимает больше, чем выпивка. Если это не суицид и не наркотики, конечно.  
– Нет, ничего криминального, просто личное дело, – усмехнулся Смитерс. – И в таком случае мне нужны мои вещи.

Около полугода назад он оставил здесь то, что еще не успел потерять, бесконечно таскаясь по городу и ночуя, где попало. Это было спонтанное решение – попросить об услуге тогда еще незнакомого парня, работающего в забегаловке для пьяниц, но ему внезапно не отказали. Эд тогда объяснил свое согласие тем, что, мол, зато гарантированно вернешься, да и в долг тебе теперь можно налить. Вэйлона вполне устраивал такой вариант. Уже сейчас, глядя, как из-под стойки магическим образом появились его книга и повидавший виды плюшевый медведь, он оценил иронию судьбы: ему определенно везло на барменов.

– Наверное, у тебя стряслось что-то серьезное, раз ты о них вспомнил, – прокомментировал Эд.  
– Как знать, – пожал плечами Смитерс, забрав свои вещи и слезая с высокого стула. – Спасибо.  
– Тогда желаю удачи.  
Вэйлон кивнул ему на прощание и, расправив плечи, вышел из заведения. Если обстоятельства и в этот раз сложатся удачно, он не собирается упускать свой шанс.

***  
Как правило, собрать вещи перед отъездом домой, особенно если визит в столицу длился лишь пару дней, для Мо не составляло особого труда. Он просто закрывал почти не разобранный чемодан, предварительно закинув туда кое-что по мелочи, и был таков. Ладно, исключения случались – вот как в этот приезд, когда накануне отбытия вроде как совсем небольшое количество его вещей усеивало комнату, словно после небольшого локального взрыва. Сизлак уселся на разобранную кровать, прикидывая, с чего начать – высыпать все на пол окончательно и сложить заново или побросать как есть.

– Ужасно стыдно, что я испортил тебе утро, – вздохнул Вэйлон, присаживаясь рядом и прикидывая масштабы трагедии.  
– Не бери на себя слишком много, – отмахнулся Мо. – Я обычно и сам с этим справляюсь лучше других. Да и теперь ведь все в порядке?  
– Думаю, да, – Смитерс неуверенно улыбнулся, бросив на него беглый взгляд.  
– Да не переживай, если у тебя не сложится с этим… старой новой жизнью, всегда сможешь продолжить карьеру алкоголика. Двери моей таверны открыты.  
– Так и знал, что ты делаешь все это с каким-то тайным умыслом.  
–Ну, если он и был, то состоял явно не в этом, – ответил Сизлак и осекся. 

Действительно, когда до него должно было так ясно дойти, почему он затеял всю эту возню, как не сейчас, когда Вэйлон сидит настолько близко, что можно разглядеть каждую крапинку в его ореховых глазах. Молчит, не отстраняется и смотрит так пристально, что отнимается дар речи.

Мо и сам замер, чувствуя, как сердце колотится где-то в горле, будто он только что пробежал стометровку, удирая от разъяренной толпы. Вообще-то в таких ситуациях он сомневался или задумывался крайне редко, предпочитая проверять «Да» это или «Нет» исключительно опытным путем. Тем более странным было вот так сидеть, словно замороженный, молча глядя на Вэйлона, который просто-таки напрашивался на поцелуй со своими слегка приоткрытыми губами и «Я-Все-Понял-Раньше-Тебя» взглядом. Странно, что расстояние между ними каким-то образом все сокращалось, и Мо уже был способен рассмотреть на нижней губе Смитерса микротрещинку, которую срочно хотелось зализать. Он бы, наверное, так и сделал, наплевав на сомнения, если бы не внезапный стук в дверь, показавшийся просто оглушительным.

– Обслуживание номеров! – раздался вежливый женский голос из коридора.  
– Да-да, входите, не заперто! – Сизлак поспешно подскочил с места, чувствуя, как пылают уши от волнения из-за того, что только что чуть не произошло.  
– Я принесла вещи, которые вы сдавали в прачечную, – пожилая горничная замерла на пороге в ожидании.  
– Спасибо, – Мо не знал, радоваться или огорчаться тому, что их вот так прервали. – Оставьте на тумбочке возле двери.  
Когда она удалилась, он несколько раз прошелся по комнате и обратился к Вэйлону, стараясь не смотреть в его сторону:  
– Это твое, я так полагаю.  
– Что ж, я надеюсь, они мне больше не понадобятся, – ответил Смитерс, голос которого сейчас звучал на полтона ниже.  
– Оптимистичное заявление, – Сизлак украдкой взглянул на него и тут же уставился на свой чемодан. Наверное, нужно было сделать вид, что ничего не произошло, тем более он часто принимал желаемое за действительное. Так что эта внезапно проскочившая между ними искра вполне могла быть игрой воображения, и кто знает, как отреагировал бы Вэйлон, сделай Мо что-нибудь не так.

– Так на чем мы закончили? – будничным тоном поинтересовался тем временем объект его размышлений.  
– На чем мы закончили? – переспросил Мо, оборачиваясь. Смитерс стоял в шаге от него и смотрел выжидающе. – На том, что пора отсюда валить, кажется.  
– Я помогу тебе собраться, но чуть позже, – заверил Вэйлон, протягивая руку ладонью вверх, будто приглашал на танец. – А пока иди сюда.

Сизлак, не колебаясь, сделал шаг вперед, чтобы тут же быть притянутым в объятие. В этот раз на раздумья и ненужную панику не ушло и секунды – Смитерс сам его поцеловал, уверенно и откровенно. Мо казалось, что он уже и забыл, как это вкусно и волнительно. Но нет: тело отреагировало, словно уловив ритм знакомой мелодии, с дрожью и восторгом отзываясь на каждое прикосновение, поглаживание, попытку прижать сильнее, забраться теплыми ладонями под одежду, дотронувшись до обнаженной кожи. 

Возможно, поначалу их действия и были достаточно неуклюжими, особенно когда Вэйлон, не разрывая поцелуя, стаскивал с него пиджак, а затем Мо расстегивал его рубашку (чертовы мелкие пуговицы!). Но неловкости не возникло ни когда они пару раз ощутимо столкнулись зубами, ни когда Сизлак запутался в собственных рукавах. Смитерс только улыбнулся ему в губы, помогая выпутаться и отправляя ненужный сейчас предмет гардероба в полет через полкомнаты. Воспользовавшись тем, что наконец может двигаться, Мо толкнул его на кровать. Вэйлон смешно ойкнул и сразу же подвинулся, освобождая место рядом с собой. С полминуты они, полуголые и тяжело дышащие, возились, устраиваясь удобнее, ища точки соприкосновения, а затем синхронно затихли, не шевелясь и глядя друг другу в глаза. Казалось, каждый негласно спрашивал разрешения у другого на дальнейшие действия. Хотя Сизлак и понимал, что озвучивать какие-то вопросы о согласии в такой момент глупо, ему просто хотелось удостовериться в правильности понимания ситуации.

– Кажется, я совсем не помню, что делать дальше, – соврал он, нарушая тягучую, густую тишину.  
– Правда? – Смитерс удивленно вскинул брови, а затем снял очки и отложил на безопасном расстоянии на другую сторону кровати. Теперь его взгляд стал немного пьяным и еще чуть более интимным.  
– Нет, конечно, – Мо погладил его запястье и принялся вычерчивать круги на ладони. – Просто смотрю на тебя и слегка теряюсь.  
– А чего бы тебе хотелось? – Вэйлон придвинулся еще теснее, просовывая ногу между его коленей.  
– М-м-м, облизать тебя и трахнуть? – Сизлак почувствовал, как от собственной откровенности пересыхает в горле. – И, возможно, чтобы ты потом проделал что-то подобное со мной?  
– Хороший план, – подумав, ответил Смитерс, щеки которого слегка порозовели, и обхватил его за шею ладонью. Мо послушно наклонил голову, чтобы снова поцеловать – медленно, смакуя удовольствие и легко поглаживая обнаженную спину.

Вэйлон заерзал, потершись своими бедрами о его, погладив рукой по спине настойчиво и твердо, не позволяя отстраниться, двигаясь и ловя ответные движения. Сизлаку было сложно сдержаться и не мычать ему в рот каждый раз, когда их возбужденные члены соприкасались сквозь ткань брюк. Раньше он не воспринимал концепцию взаимодействия мужских половых органов, как что-то приемлемое для себя, но оказалось, что непосредственно чувствовать, насколько ты возбуждаешь партнера, – невероятно будоражит. 

От лишней одежды хотелось избавиться немедленно, и Мо оторвался от мягких губ Вэйлона, чтобы поцеловать его в шею, одновременно скользя ладонью по животу, прослеживая кончиками пальцев дорожку волос, уходящую под резинку трусов. Ремень его брюк и ширинка очень удачно оказались приглашающее расстегнутыми, и Сизлак, недолго думая, воспользовался этим, проведя рукой и несильно сжав горячую, возбужденную плоть сквозь белье. Запустивший пальцы в его волосы Вэйлон шумно выдохнул, сильнее прижимаясь к ласкающей его руке, толкаясь в нее сильно и несдержанно.

– Ну, привет, – пробормотал Мо.  
– Ты что, только что поздоровался с моим членом? – Смитерс тихо рассмеялся, уткнувшись ему в плечо. Вышеупомянутый орган тепло пульсировал в обхвативших его пальцах, каменно-твердый и ощутимо рельефный даже через ткань.  
– Мы знакомы. И он явно рад меня видеть.  
– Мне нужно сделать то же самое в ответ?  
– Обойдемся без этих условностей, – фыркнул Мо. – Лучше просто избавиться от штанов, ты так не думаешь? – он нехотя отстранился от Вэйлона и сел, чтобы стащить с себя брюки и белье, попутно задаваясь вопросом, почему, как правило, это приходится делать впопыхах и в последний момент. А потом вспомнил еще кое о чем.

– Все в порядке? – спросил Смитерс, глядя, как он скатывается с кровати и шарит в недрах валяющегося на полу чемодана.  
– Ага, – Мо наконец добрался до бокового кармана и, нашарив там небольшой тюбик с лубрикантом, бросил ему. – Лови!  
– Очень предусмотрительно, – улыбнулся Вэйлон, близоруко щурясь и разглядывая приземлившийся рядом с ним предмет.  
– В поездке всякое может случиться, – Сизлак почему-то был смущен из-за того, что смазка оказалась в девственно запечатанной упаковке. – Но мне не особо везет.  
– Ну почему же? – хихикнул Смитерс, поймав брошенные ему презервативы. – Ого! Ты уверен, что мы сейчас используем все три?  
– Сколько мне, по-твоему, лет? Восемнадцать? – Мо выпрямился и сделал шаг обратно к постели, в нерешительности останавливаясь рядом. – Надеюсь, что по крайней мере один.  
– Это легко устроить, – Вэйлон подвинулся к краю кровати и сел, притягивая его к себе и прижимаясь щекой к животу.  
– Можно? – осторожно поинтересовался Сизлак, стаскивая резинку с его волос, запуская пальцы в отросшие пряди и несильно сжимая.  
– Да, – выдохнул Смитерс, откидывая голову назад и глядя на него снизу вверх расфокусированно и томно.  
– Знаешь, о чем я думаю? – Мо стало ужасно жарко от этого взгляда и от осознания, в какой интимной близости находится собственный возбужденный член от его приоткрытого рта.  
– Знаю, – Вэйлон обжег чувствительную головку теплым дыханием, поймал губами, медленно обвел языком и, отстранившись, повторил. – Знаю.

Сизлак грубо сжал его волосы в кулаке, толкаясь вперед, наполовину погружаясь в жаркий, влажный рот, возвращаясь обратно, чтобы мазнуть членом по блестящим от слюны губам. У него кружилась голова, а тело требовало еще: глубже и жестче. Пальцы Смитерса крепко стиснули его бедро, одобряя, направляя, подталкивая, и Мо отпустил тормоза, двигаясь рвано и быстро, вдалбливаясь в рот покорно замершего с прикрытыми глазами Вэйлона почти по самые яйца. Он притормозил только когда почувствовал, что находится уже на грани, одновременно осознавая, что пошлые стоны, раздающиеся в комнате, издает он сам.  
– Вэйлон, – тихо позвал Мо, отстраняясь и ласково проводя рукой по волосам, которые только что с такой силой сжимал. – Все хорошо?  
– О, да, – хрипло ответил Смитерс, часто моргая, и потерся затылком о его раскрытую ладонь.  
– У меня был план, – с трудом подбирая слова, напомнил Сизлак, пропуская между пальцев мягкие пряди, массируя кончиками пальцев кожу головы. – И я больше не способен стоять.  
– Тогда нам нужно лечь, – довольно жмурясь, словно кот, согласился Вэйлон и потянул его за собой обратно на кровать.  
– Действительно, – ответил Мо, опускаясь на него сверху, прижимаясь всем телом, и удовлетворенно выдохнул, наслаждаясь контактом обнаженной кожи, привлекательным, знакомым и волнующим запахом другого человека.  
– Скучал? – буднично поинтересовался Вэйлон, пересчитывая пальцами его позвонки, скользя ладонями по линии лопаток и невесомо царапая короткими ногтями спину.  
– Ужасно, – признался Мо и поцеловал его в губы: сначала легко и неторопливо, а затем углубляя контакт, покусывая и врываясь языком в рот так же яростно, как до этого членом. 

Смитерс лишь довольно замычал, когда он переключил свое внимание на шею, вылизывая тщательно и мокро, спускаясь к ключицам, расчерчивая влажными мазками грудь и мягко сжимая губами каждый сосок поочередно. Ужасно хотелось дотянуться везде, попробовать на вкус каждый сантиметр молочной кожи, вспомнить каждую заветную точку на его теле.

– Твое рвение меня вылизывать как-то связано с вчерашним происшествием? – спросил Вэйлон, когда Мо, уткнувшись носом ему в пупок, переводил дух.  
– Думаю, это вполне самостоятельное желание, – ответил он, чувствуя, как скользкая от выступившей смазки головка твердого члена упирается в подбородок. Затем Сизлак поднял голову и медленно провел языком по внутренней стороне бедра Смитерса, от паха до нежной кожи под коленкой.  
– Ты издеваешься, да? – простонал тот.  
– Нет, я наслаждаюсь, – честно признался Мо, накрывая рукой горячий, требующий внимания член, обхватывая его губами, принимая глубже, когда Вэйлон нетерпеливо толкнулся вверх, вздрогнув и шумно выдохнув. Сизлак не считал себя слишком большим талантом, но определенно старался, лаская его языком, помогая себе рукой и стараясь улавливать ответную реакцию на свои действия. Впрочем, он быстро устал: с непривычки ныла от напряжения челюсть, в горле саднило. В паху тоже ныло, но по-другому, тягуче и сладко, наливаясь все большим желанием, возраставшим с каждым громким вздохом, каждым движением двух тел навстречу друг другу.

Мо оторвался от своего занятия и сел, беззастенчиво разглядывая Вэйлона – расслабленного и разомлевшего – который, в свою очередь, внимательно смотрел на него из-под полуопущенных ресниц. Его взгляд был полон темного, жадного ожидания.  
– Устал?  
– Немного.  
– Держи, – Вэйлон протянул ему тюбик с лубрикантом, который все это время держал в руке. Нагревшийся от тепла ладони, он казался обжигающе горячим. Мо шумно сглотнул, с влажным звуком выдавливая гель на руку, нависая над Смитерсом, чтобы переплестись с ним языками, разделить на двоих дыхание, одновременно поглаживая скользкими от смазки пальцами его промежность, мягко лаская чувствительный вход по кругу, постепенно прикасаясь все настойчивей и сильнее. Он чувствовал, как Вэйлон дрожит от возбуждения, приподнимает бедра, разводя ноги шире, раскрываясь и впуская внутрь, в тесноту и гладкость мышц, пару пальцев. Как насаживается на них сам, подается навстречу руке, щекочет жарким стоном щеку, мазнув по ней губами.

– Кажется, презервативы прилипли к моей спине, – тоном заговорщика сообщил ему Смитерс прямо на ухо, красноречиво сжавшись и снова расслабившись вокруг его пальцев.  
– Понял, – коротко ответил Мо, убирая руку, а затем отлепляя от прогнувшегося в пояснице Вэйлона три сцепленных между собой прямоугольника. Нет, он вовсе не нервничал, по крайней мере не настолько, чтобы надеть презерватив с третьей попытки. Но именно это и случилось – проклятая резинка все скользила и закатывалась обратно, никак не желая поддаваться. К счастью, Смитерс догадался не комментировать, лишь смотрел выжидающе и пьяно, а затем быстро притянул к себе, обнимая и успокаивающе поглаживая шею кончиками пальцев. 

Сизлак действительно почувствовал себя увереннее, медленно толкаясь вперед, находя губы Вэйлона своими и касаясь их с невероятной нежностью, внезапно накрывшей его самого с головой. Ощущений оказалось слишком много: так, будто это был первый секс в его жизни, хотя как раз свой дебют Мо ставил во главу списка самых неловких и некомфортных ситуаций, в которых побывал. Смитерс, напряженно вцепившийся в его плечи, неглубоко и тихо дышал, возвращая каждое трепетное прикосновение губ чувственно и осторожно, будто боясь разрушить хрупкий момент разделенной на двоих откровенности. 

От этих простых поцелуев звенело в голове, а тело покрывалось россыпью щекочущих кожу мурашек. Вэйлон тихо охнул, когда Мо вошел до конца, и замер, глубоко дыша. Какое-то время они практически не двигались, обнявшись, уткнувшись друг в друга, теряясь в забытых ощущениях единения и терпкого предвкушения. А потом Смитерс плавно двинулся, задавая неторопливый ритм, срывая их обоих в новый водоворот возбуждения. Сизлак слегка приподнялся над ним, оперевшись на руку: почему-то очень важно было видеть лицо Вэйлона, его подрагивающие ресницы, слегка нахмуренные брови, обжигающий прямотой ответный взгляд. 

Видеть, запоминать, глотать каждый издаваемый им тихий стон. Он старался не спешить, продлить наслаждение, медленно выходя почти до конца и одним движением врываясь в податливое тело снова. Но они оба были уже недалеко от финиша: Мо чувствовал это по тяжелым и частым вздохам Смитерса, напряжению его мышц, быстрой пульсации в собственном паху.

Сизлак отклонился назад и, поддерживая Вэйлона под коленями, начал вбиваться ритмично и жестко, фактически насаживая его на себя – резко, сильно, не сдерживаясь. Тем более, с этого ракурса было видно значительно больше, и он ласкал взглядом все, до чего мог дотянуться: алеющий рот, изгиб шеи, тяжело вздымающуюся грудь, то, как быстро и уверенно Вэйлон двигает пальцами, обхватив собственный член. Все это казалось невыносимо жарким, развратным, оглушающее красивым и Мо тонул в ощущениях, захлебывался ими, чувствуя себя пьяным и полным, готовым взорваться и рассыпаться на миллиард кусочков прямо сейчас. 

Смитерс ускорил движения рукой, протяжно застонав, запрокинув голову, выгибаясь на смятой простыни и выплескиваясь себе на живот. Мо потянулся к его губам, чтобы слизать вибрацию сладких звуков, погружаясь в плен сжимающихся вокруг его члена мышц до конца, падая и проваливаясь в оргазм следом. На пике ощущений он, совершенно не задумываясь, укусил Вэйлона в плечо – сильно и, вероятно, довольно больно, будто ставил метку.

А потом распался на молекулы, застыл вне времени, исчез, улавливая лишь единственный признак того, что еще жив – биение чужого сердца где-то совсем рядом, в пределах досягаемости.

– Моррис, ты чертовски тяжелый, – вернул его в реальность тихий голос Вэйлона у самого уха.  
– Прости, – Сизлак не без труда перекатился на свободное место рядом, некоторое время разглядывал белый потолок, еще расчерченный лучами солнца, а затем перевернулся на бок, чтобы смотреть на Смитерса.  
Тот лежал на спине, закрыв глаза, но не спал, глубоко дыша и время от времени облизывая губы.

– Думаю, вторую часть твоего плана мы выполним завтра, – сказал он, почувствовав на себе изучающий взгляд и, несколько раз медленно моргнув, повернулся к Мо. Теперь они почти сталкивались носами, и это почему-то вызывало в груди легкое щекочущее ощущение, заставляющее абсолютно по-дурацки улыбаться.  
– Не уверен, что способен сейчас вести автомобиль, но придется, – ответил Сизлак, взглянув на часы. – Если мы встанем хотя бы в ближайшие десять минут, то есть шанс добираться не в полной темноте.  
– Давай попробуем, – Вэйлон привстал и, перегнувшись через него, нашарил лежащие на краю постели очки. – Тем более, сначала нужно что-то решить с царящим здесь беспорядком.

***

Окончательно собрались и вышли к машине они уже тогда, когда солнце клонилось к закату. Мо забросил чемодан в багажник и, захлопнув его, внимательно посмотрел на сидящего на пассажирском сиденьи Вэйлона, будто боясь, что тот исчезнет.

– Ты думаешь, я убегу? – поинтересовался тот, будто читая его мысли.  
– Э… Нет, конечно, – смутился Мо и, заведя автомобиль, тронулся с места. – Уже думал, чем хочешь заняться по возвращении?  
– Найти работу и жилье для начала, – Смитерс рассеяно смотрел в окно, за которым мелькали улицы и дома столицы.  
– А что с твоей старой квартирой?  
– Ну, я ее арендовал, так что наверняка там давно живет кто-то другой.  
– Что случилось с твоей коллекцией, о которой мечтают все ученицы младшей школы города?  
– Оставил все в контейнере-хранилище, оплаченном наперед, – взгляд Вэйлона стал задумчивым, будто он что-то старательно вспоминал. – Собирался забрать все вещи позже, но как-то не сложилось.

– Ты можешь пока пожить в моем доме, – быстро выпалил Сизлак, делая вид, что увлеченно изучает дорожные знаки, хотя на самом деле напряженно ждал ответа.  
– У тебя теперь есть дом? – удивленно спросил Вэйлон.  
– Ага. Ну да, та еще развалюха, и кредит не выплачен, но лучше, чем гостиничный номер в «Регенте», – Мо пожал плечами и зачем-то добавил: – Карл помогал мне красить окна.  
– Номер был почти милый, если бы не тараканы, – усмехнулся Смитерс и, помолчав, серьезно продолжил: – Не хочу тебе мешать.  
– Глупости, – Сизлак повернул налево, в направлении выезда из города. – Места вполне хватит на двоих. Правда, не знаю, как ты со своим педантизмом уживешься в моем бардаке.  
– Я последнее время ночевал в очень разных местах.  
– Да-да, но тягу к раздражающему порядку не пропьешь, – заверил Мо, вспоминая, как полчаса назад Вэйлон помогал ему собрать вещи, сложив все быстро и аккуратно: так, как у него самого никогда не получалось.  
– Наверное, – согласился Смитерс и, немного помолчав, добавил, растерянно улыбаясь: – Только если это и правда не доставит тебе неудобств.  
– Если что, отправлю тебя ночевать в таверну.  
– Очень недальновидно. Кстати, кто там сейчас за стойкой вместо тебя? Ты говорил, что взял второго бармена.  
– Рут Пауэрс, – ответил Мо. – Она вполне ничего. Умеет послать зарвавшихся клиентов, да и хук правой вполне неплохой.  
– Отшила тебя, да? – спросил Вэйлон. В его голосе слышался сдерживаемый смех.  
– Ну, вообще-то она изначально предупредила, что у меня нет шансов. Да и встречается вечно с какими-то качками, так что нечего было даже пробовать, – объяснил Сизлак.

– Я ее помню, Рут. Работала раньше на станции, – пробормотал Вэйлон.  
– Да у нас каждый второй в Спрингфилде там работал или работает, – прокомментировал Мо и добавил: – Кстати, не знал, что у Бернса есть дочь.  
– Я тоже не знал до последнего момента, – Смитерс вздохнул и посерьезнел. – Монти маниакально хотел наследника, никаких наследниц, но сын оказался немного другим человеком, чем он представлял. В результате он включил в завещание дочь.  
– Да уж, баба – огонь. Говорят, настоящий Бернс в юбке, – глядя, как Вэйлон молча отворачивается к окну и хмурится, Мо мысленно дал себе подзатыльник за то, что поднял эту тему, но все равно задал крутившийся в голове вопрос: – Ты не хочешь вернуться на АЭС?  
– Что? Ну уж нет, хватит с меня... всего этого, – ответил Смитерс, махнув рукой, и опустил стекло до половины. – Займусь чем-нибудь другим.

Следующие полчаса они ехали молча. Вэйлон сидел нахохлившийся и мрачный, а Мо то и дело бросал на него обеспокоенные взгляды, силясь придумать, о чем таком отстраненном можно завести разговор. Да и стоит ли его начинать, если твоему собеседнику срочно приспичило о чем-то подумать. Мысленно посадив Смитерса с одной стороны барной стойки, а себя поставив с другой, воспринимать повисшее в салоне молчание стало совсем несложно. Клиенты часто приходят углубиться в свои переживания за стаканчиком чего покрепче, и в свое время Вэйлон вовсе не был исключением.

Они уже давным-давно пересекли черту города и неслись по полупустой трассе. Но быстро темнело, так что Сизлак сбавил скорость и включил фары. Он уже даже прокашлялся, чтобы обратиться наконец к Вэйлону, но посмотрев на него внимательнее, понял, что тот заснул и тихо сопит, склонив голову к правому плечу.

– Что ж, обойдусь пока без музыки, – тихо сказал он сам себе и сосредоточился на дороге, мимоходом перебирая в голове события последних дней, пытаясь разобраться в мешанине собственных ощущений и прийти к какому-то однозначному выводу. В памяти почему-то начало всплывать все, что произошло в тот вечер, когда они оказались заперты в камере полицейского участка. Сегодня все, сказанное тогда Вэйлоном обрело четкость, Мо, как оказалось, помнит каждое слово и даже интонации, с которыми они были произнесены. И даже мучавший его вопрос, казавшийся таким важным, который он никак не мог воскресить в памяти, вдруг зазвучал у него в ушах, произнесенный тихим голосом Смитерса. Чертыхнувшись, Сизлак свернул с дороги и, выехав на обочину, заглушил мотор. Сердце бешено колотилось в груди, хотя особой причины на то не было. Просто небрежно брошенная фраза… или нет? Мо был настроен выяснить это прямо сейчас, тем более, как только они остановились, Вэйлон проснулся и сейчас сонно моргал, с тревогой глядя в его сторону.

– Что-то случилось? – обеспокоенно поинтересовался он и, взглянув на выхваченный светом фар плакат «Добро пожаловать в Спрингфилд!», возле которого они по иронии судьбы остановились, предположил. – Собираемся открыть шампанское?  
– Я вспомнил, – сказал Мо, не отреагировав на его попытку пошутить, – о чем ты говорил мне там, в камере.  
– А, – Вэйлон явно смутился. – Наверное, я наболтал там кучу всего лишнего, не бери в голову.  
– Я не об этом, – отмахнулся Сизлак. – Я все прикидывал, что же такого ты там сказал, что показалось мне важным. Один вопрос.  
– Вопрос? – непонимающе взглянул на него Смитерс.  
– Да. Так вот, ты спросил, не думаю ли я тоже, что если бы мы встретились в другое время и при других обстоятельствах, между нами все сложилось бы хорошо? И… я уверен, что да.  
– Ох, ты об этом, – Вэйлон смотрел на него напряженно, ожидая продолжения разговора.  
– Все это, наша встреча в столице и все остальное. Немного похоже на эти самые обстоятельства? – сказав это, Мо вцепился руками в руль и успел мысленно раз тысячу произнести “черт-черт-черт”, пока Смитерс обдумывал ответ.  
– Я хотел бы попробовать, – серьезно сказал он наконец и посмотрел Сизлаку в глаза. – Если ты это имел в виду.  
– Правда? То есть, здорово.  
– Если тебя не пугает, что я бездомный. И у меня определенно проблемы с алкоголем.  
– Удивил! У всех моих друзей проблемы с алкоголем, – сказал на это Мо, расслабляясь. – А бездомным каждый может стать в два счета.  
– Не замечал за тобой раньше такого философского подхода к жизни, – Вэйлон улыбнулся ему тепло и искренне.  
– Философского? Ты шутишь? Я тебе не дзен-буддист, с этим к Ленни и Карлу.  
– Моррис, тебя не беспокоит, как ... – Смитерс запнулся, явно обдумывая, как сформулировать то, что его интересует. – Что скажут твои друзья?  
– Вряд ли у меня получится их удивить, – Сизлак пожал плечами.  
– А ты расскажи историю про гипноз, – со смехом предложил Вэйлон.  
– Нет уж, спасибо, меня потом полгода будут каждый вечер просить погавкать.  
– Ну, или я мог бы рассказать, как это все выглядело со стороны, – Смитерс откровенно веселился.   
– Эй! Ты хочешь, чтобы я высадил тебя прямо здесь? – не растерялся Мо.  
– А ты бы это сделал?  
– Нет.  
– Что ж, если мы пока все выяснили, то, может, поедем дальше? – Вэйлон наклонился к нему, легко коснувшись руки.  
– Действительно, – согласился Сизлак, коротко сжав его пальцы в своих, а затем завел мотор. 

Может, его поездка в столицу и пошла слегка не по плану, но Мо возвращался обратно с волнующим ощущением, что нашел что-то важное.   
Вполне возможно, что так оно и было на самом деле.


End file.
